Secrets: Deleted Scenes, Drabbles, and One-Shots
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: These are MCL one-shots, and deleted scenes from my story, Secrets. Don't need to read Secrets to fully understand MOST of the one-shots. First one-shot is crossover with Cake Boss. Includes: Kris finding out Castiel smokes; their kids; strip poker; and more! OneShot12- News Reporters are stalkers has been updated!
1. Deleted Scene1 Krysta at the shop

**Author Note: These are snip its and drabbles. Some of these things didn't get into the story, I just decided not to it. Sorry. ****_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. _****But I own Krysta and Angel so ha! ;P**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I went back and made them all in order! Not only that, but I'm posting all of them at once! MERRY CHRISTMAS!)**

**(P.S.S. You don't really need to read Secrets to understand some of this, so in case you didn't read Secrets, but are reading this anyway here's a tib-bit:**

**Krysta wears red crop shirt, black fingerless gloves, light gray skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots. She's with Castiel. She has black hair that goes over her right eye but her visible eye is green. Angel has blonde, long wavy hair and dark purple eyes. She wears blue skinny jeans, dark pink blouse, and black sneakers. She's with Nathaniel and is Kris-Krysta's nickname-'s best friend. **

**If you hadn't read Secrets- you should. It's completed after all… and I like it but that might be a bit biased. ) **

**Deleted Scene#1:**

**Krysta at the shop**

**Angel P.O.V:**

I walked slowly past the clothing shop, admiring the cloths. I saw a flash of black hair and red. I knew who it was. I walked into the store. I was greeted by the clerk, who was fashionably dressed in Victorian era clothing and looked only a year or two older than me.

"Hello. I am Leigh, how may I help you?"

He took a look at me, "And why aren't you in school?"

I smiled and looked at the ground, suddenly shy, "I needed to get some things for school. I don't need anything, but I saw my friend in here."

He raised an eyebrow, "Friend?"

I nodded, "She's a bit taller than me, black hair covering her eye…. A red crop shirt…"

I think I saw a slight blush on his face at the mention of Krysta's shirt. I don't blame him. It is a crop shirt, and it is a tad tight. Plus, Krysta does have…some things…to flaunt. She doesn't do it on purpose, and I don't think she realizes it. It's just how she is and how she dresses.

"Oh. I apologize. I did not except her to be a friend of yours. I mean no offence, but you are a bit shy, and look…girly. And that girl is a bit…."

I nodded in understanding, "I know. Her name's Krysta. I'm Angel. Did you see where she went?"

"Down aisle 5."

"Thanks."

I headed down that aisle of clothing. I can see why Krysta is looking here. There's plenty of different style and colored crop tops, fingerless gloves, skinny jeans…her style of clothing. I saw her holding up a skirt. It was black and had a chain on it. I briefly wonder how she got here. Probably walked, since she hasn't bought or rented a vehicle yet, or made one.

"That would look nice on you."

Krysta didn't seem surprised that I was there, and if she was she didn't show it.

"I don't think so… it's a skirt..."

Krysta crinkled her nose and I stifled a laugh, "Maybe. But it's your style. You should at least try it on…please…"

I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that she can't refuse the eyes.

She growled out, "Fine."

I fist pumped 'yeah!' the puppy dog's eyes never fail. Krysta headed towards the changing room.

"WAIT!" Krysta turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can't change into just a skirt. Give me a second."

I looked through the clothes and quickly found an awesome shirt, a jacket, shoes, and I handed her a necklace.

"Where did you get a necklace at a clothing shop?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I got it a while ago, and I meant to give it to you yesterday when you got here as a welcome present, but I forgot."

"Now go! Go change!"

She growled slightly, but I ignored her.

I handed her the items, and she took them with a sigh. She went into the changing rooms and I sat in a chair outside the changing room doors to wait for her. I started to whistle, but the door chime got my attention. I watched as Castiel came in, along with a rather strange looking guy. He reminded me of that Leigh dude at the counter. He was in Victorian clothing, had silver hair with black tips, and two different colored eyes. One was green and the other yellow. Awesome. I listened to their conversation.

"Why are you two not at school?"

"Well, I decided to skip. Lysander is on a mission."

Leigh raised an eyebrow and I watched as this Lysander dude sighed.

"The new girl forgot to sign out of school before she left. Nathaniel was busy with paperwork…"

Castiel growled, but Lysander ignored him.

"…So he sent me out to try and find her."

I was supposed to sign out….?

"CRUD!"

They all looked at me and I blushed embarrassed. Opps. Castiel and Lysander walked towards me, Leigh followed. I guess he was curious.

"Sorry." I looked to Lysander, "I'm Angel LeAnn. I am sorry. I didn't know I had to sign out."

Castiel scoffed, "Why are you even at the store?"

"I was going to get my student ID, and I did. Then I saw my friend in here, and got distracted. Sorry."

"Who knew my Angel would get in trouble on the first day. Have I really been that bad of an influence?"

I jumped and turned around. Krysta, apparently, had finished changing and has been standing there going un-noticed for who knows how long. She was most likely listening to our conversation no doubt. I looked at her, she was wearing a red Winged Skulls crop shirt that was low neck and a tad tighter than her normal shirt, a black leather crop jacket, a black skirt with a chain, knee high black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and, of course, the necklace I gave her. A black chocker with a red ruby on it.

"You look great!"

She scowled, "It is my style, but I hate skirts."

I had an idea; I turned towards the guys who were standing there a bit awkward.

"Krysta, this is Leigh the cash register dude. Castiel, a total jackass. And Lysander, who I just met."

She raised an eyebrow, and Castiel glared at me.

"Well, guys, what do you think?"

I gestured towards Krysta, who raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and looked at the dudes. Lysander blushed slightly when he took a good look at Krysta, and so did Leigh. Teen hormones? Yuck. Castiel whistled.

"You look hot."

Oh no. This is not good. Leigh looked disappointed at Castiel, and Lysander glared a bit.

"Castiel, no woman wants to be called hot…"

Leigh cut him off,

"She wants to be called beautiful. Now apologize."

I backed away from the fight, and Krysta sat down and crossed her legs to watch.

Castiel glared at Leigh, "What! No way! I am not apologizing to some-"

"It's fine."

Phew. This is good, Krysta stopped the fight. I was worried she would-

"You don't have to apologize. But if you call me hot again I will…"

She got up and leaned to Castiel's ear to whisper her threat. Castiel looked down and stared. He blushed briefly then looked back up. I glared at him, so did Leigh and Lysander. We all saw what he was staring at. Lucky for him, Krysta didn't. Castiel got a look of frozen terror and paled. Krysta has some good threats.

"Got it?"

Castiel nodded numbly. Krysta smiled.

"Good."

"Time to leave." Lysander said, "You can ride with Castiel and I."

"I ain't going back to school."

Lysander sighed at Castiel, "I will drop you off somewhere."

I didn't want to leave Krysta, and I was about to say something, but Lysander continued, turning towards Krysta.

"Would you like a ride somewhere?"

"Sure. Let me change back first."

She went into the changing rooms and I stood in front of the door to keep it closed. Krysta has a bad habitat of forgetting to lock changing room doors. I didn't mind it when it was just us around, but now the dudes are here.

Castiel blushed hardly, so did Leigh and Lysander, when I moved slightly and the door opened. Giving a brief glimpse of Krysta in nothing but her underwear and bra. I glared so hard at them. Lysander and Leigh stuttered out an apology and at least looked a bit…apologetic. Castiel, however, was a different story. I moved aside and let Krysta step out.

**And the rest was history, since I deleted all this. I decided to not let Krysta meet Castiel yet, or Angel to not meet Lysander. Sorry. **

**-CWA**


	2. Deleted Scene2- Party Hardy

**Author Note: Well, in the story 'Secret,' I was really tempted to do a scene with Castiel, Lysander, and Krysta at a party. Castiel and Lysander were there because they were going to do a song, and Angel couldn't be there because she had to study. Krysta decided on a 'what the hell' moment and decided to go. It was a party at a college. It was the older brother of one of Leigh's friend. At the party, Krysta sees someone she knows…. Her ex…. And the host decided to do a karaoke contest before Castiel's band plays. Krysta's ex was named Dylan. He was a hipster-like dude. Ripped baggy pants, a red shirt, and a ripped torn jean vest. He was a hipster, rebel dude…. Ehh…**

**_I do not own any of the songs in this._**

**P.S. When it's like this:**

**_"Song lyrics"_**

**_ "original Song lyrics"_**

**The first part is Krysta, and the indented part is the original song saying it.**

**DELETED SCENE#2-**

**PARTY HARDY**

**Krysta P.O.V:**

"You really went out with that?"

Castiel scoffed. I don't really blame him Dylan didn't look anything like the type of guy I would date. Unluckily for me, Dylan noticed I was here. He came strutting my way.

"Hey babe. This is Brit. Brit, meet my ex. Krysta."

The dimbo blonde beside Dylan smirked, "You missed out he's mine now. You gonna go cry?"

I raised an eyebrow; really that's what she could come up with.

"I'm not sad. My momma always said to give my old toys to the less fortunate."

I ignored the pang of pain in my heart at the mention on my mom. I can't show weakness. Castiel bursted into laughter. Dylan got into my face.

"You insulting my girl?"

I was to reply back but the DJ spoke up, "Before the band comes up, how about we have a good singing contest? Let me hear ya say yeah!"

The crowd yelled 'Yeah!' back at the DJ. Dylan smirked, "How about we take out little squattle to the singing contest."

He turned to the DJ, "Yo DJ! Hand me the mike!"

The DJ looked mildly surprised to get a volunteer so soon but he handed the mike to Dylan.

"This goes out to my ex and her new boyfriend…. Heartless by Kayne West."

The music started to play.

He looked at me and Castiel as he got onto the small stage.

"_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told _

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul _

_To a woman so heartless How could you be so heartless? _

_How could you be so heartless?"_

Heartless? Sure, I dumped him pretty hard, but still. I had a good reason too.

_"How could you be so cold?_

_As the winter wind when it breeze yo_

_Just remember that you talkin' to me though_

_You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though_

_ I mean after all the things that we've been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me_

_Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me,"_

I felt my eye twitch. I didn't want to get back with him. He's twisting my words! I saw the crowd lookin' interested and they were cheering.

_You got a new friend, well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could be so Dr. Evil?_

_You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know_

_I decided we wasn't goin' speak so_

_Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?_

_Why does she be so mad at me for?_

_Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold_

_I won't stop, won't mess my groove up_

_'Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me _

_They say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple months then you gon' see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk_

_Baby let's just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know 'bout me and you_

_So I got somethin' new to see_

_And you just gon' keep hatin' me_

_And we just gon' be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_I'm gon' take off tonight_

_Into the night_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?"_

Grr… I ignored Castiel's questioning look and I told him that I would explain later. I smirked though. The crowd cheered, and Dylan was pretty good, but what I'm about to do is all me. It's not a song already on the radio.

"Yo DJ!"

The DJ took the hint and handed me the mike. Dylan glared and so did his new toy. Castiel seemed amused. I got on stage.

"The guy that was up here, my ex. Well, here's my reply to his song."

I told the DJ to play Heartless, but to mute out the words a little. I had the crowd's attention. I hope this works…

_"Coldest story ever told, but the part that they don't know, _

_You broke my heart and changed my soul, _

_And yeah you left,_

_You left me so heartless."_

_"In the night I hear 'em talk, coldest story ever told."_

_"Two sides to every story."_

_"Somewhere far along this road…."_

_"This is mine…."_

_"….he lost his soul to a woman so heartless."_

_"You look at me like Doctor Evil, but you brought out the other side that I don't know._

_And I can't help 'cause you're the reason,_

_For the change in me _

_While my heart turned cold,_

_You look at me in disbelief,_

_Haven't figured out while you're alone,_

_Maybe it had something to do with the cheating,"_

I saw Castiel practically shoot daggers at Dylan.

_"Sometimes people change like the seasons."_

_Listen to you now,_

_Just carryin' on,_

_How I hurt your heart,_

_Like I did you wrong,_

_But we both know what you did it me…."_

_ "You'll never find no body better than me."_

_"I'm tired of I'm sorry and it didn't mean shit,_

_If it didn't mean shit,_

_Then why did ya do it?_

_And I'm not saying' that I'm so perfect,_

_But I gave you my heart and you stopped on it._

_So before you go 'n' tell the world I'm so heartless,_

_You should stop for a second 'cause you're faulting this,_

_Think of how you're in this predicament,_

_Had a girl that loved you hard,_

_But you ruined it."_

Castiel was glaring at Dylan, who was glaring at me. The dimwit girl beside Dylan was looking lost.

_"Baby I'm gonna tell ya,_

_Tell ya like it is,_

_If you would've been good, _

_You wouldn't feel like this._

_Had to let you go,_

_Yeah had to break out,_

_If I didn't do it then,_

_Then I would've broke down."_

I looked at Castiel while I sang the next part,

_"You need to understand why I'm heartless now,"_

I looked back to Dylan,

_"Just a product of your words and your lies spun round._

_Tangled in your web,_

_Now you're so stung out._

_Used to love ya sincerely,_

_But you made me heartless._

_Coldest story ever told,_

_But the part that they don't know,_

_You broke my heart _

_And changed my soul, _

_And yeah you left,_

_You left me so heartless…"_

The music ended and the crowd cheered, the DJ took the mike, "AND THAT'S WHAT YA CALL AN OLD SCHOOL BURN! OUCH!"

The crowd laughed. I looked smugly at Dylan and left with Castiel to go find Lysander.

**So, what did ya think? Ya I left it out of the story. Sorry.**

**-CWA (who almost wrote –Krysta, seriously. Gah.)**


	3. Deleted Scene3- Figuring Out Krysta

**Author Note: So this was supposed to be in Chapter 4, where Castiel is staying the night at Lys's house. There, they make some discoveries about Krysta. I decided, unfortunately for them that they shall not find out until later in the story. Still, here's the scene.**

**-CWA**

**Deleted Scene #3-**

**Figuring out Krysta**

**Leigh's P.O.V. (Yeah! Finally, I haven't done him yet-oh gosh that sounds wrong):**

I do not agree with what Lysander and Castiel did. It was really wrong. But I know that they have been planning this beach trip for a while, and I will be there to keep them under wraps. I sighed, I offered Castiel the night so that we could leave in the morning. I changed into some sleep wear. A silky purple shirt, and black boxers. Not very fashionable, but comfortable. Lysander wore his silky green shirt and black boxers, and Castiel just wore red boxers. Lysander looked like he was thinking over something, and was close to tears. My little brother never cries.

"Lysander, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Leigh."

Castiel looked at us, "that's bull Lys. Even I know that, what are you thinking about?"

"Krysta. When we….spied….on her. Remember when she sang?"

I was shocked, "Krysta sings?"

Lysander nodded, "Yes. And plays the piano. Despite her choice of clothing, she is a classy girl. But it is what she was singing that worries me. And combined with facts already known."

I was a bit confused, "What?"

Castiel looked thoughtful, "What is it called…. Ah screw it, anyway, why don't we do a list? Of what we know. It will help figure her out."

I disagree with that. It is her business. But Lysander and Castiel went ahead and did a list.

"Okay," Castiel said, "here is my list: She's 17. She loves hunting and mechanics. She can sing really well and play the piano. She hates the mention of her parents."

"How do you know she hates the mention of her parents?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I went to her apartment, and when I asked why her parents weren't there, and we got into a fight, and she punched me in the gut."

I blinked, that is rather….strange.

Lysander looked saddened, "The fact that she hates the mention of her parents just confirm my theory. This is really bad."

Lysander had silent tears go down his face. I am shocked, surely he didn't think- I mean, Krysta is such a good person.

I have never seen this side of my younger brother. He does not show much emotion. This is serious. My expression turned solemn, and Castiel was confused.

"What, what theory!"

"Think Castiel. She had scars on her body. When we caught her singing a song about child abuse. And she sang it with passion. She hates the mention of her parents."

Castiel was shocked, "You don't think-"

"-Krysta was abused."

***dramatic music* shocker! **

**-CWA**


	4. Deleted Scene4- Movie Theater Moments

** Author Note: Well, I had a plan where in chapter 5, where after the beach, they decide to go to the movies, but I decided to leave it because it didn't contribute. I was a bit mad when I decided that because I already wrote the whole thing. I also took it out because I didn't want to reveal who Krysta likes yet. In the story, she may have liked someone else. This was before I decided who to go with, and on a limb, I put Castiel. Anyway, there will be mistakes in it, but it is a DELETED scene, not a one-shot. **

**-CWA**

**Deleted Scene#4-  
Movie Theater Moments**

"Anyway," Angel said, "We can stay at the beach, or…."

She turned to Krysta, "we could go see a movie at the theater in the nearby town, go shopping, or try and find you a job."

"I choose the later."

Leigh stepped forward, "Krysta, if you are looking for a job, there is a position at my shop. You are welcome to work there part time."

Krysta blinked shocked. And frankly, so was I. Since when was there a job open there?

"Really Leigh? That wouldn't be too much trouble?"

Leigh nodded, "It is fine. I will be glad to have you there."

Krysta smiled and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, "Thank you."

Angel looked annoyed, "That still leaves us with the question of what to do."

Krysta looked thoughtful, "I could go for a movie…"

Angel looked to us, "Ya'll are welcome to come with us."

I narrowed my eyes, "What movie?"

Krysta grimaced, "I have no idea. How about we all go over there, if ya'll decide to come, and decide when we get there."

"Pardon me,"

We all looked to Lysander, "But aren't well all forgetting something?"

He gestured towards everyone's clothes….oh…we need to change before we go to the movies.

"You're right, come on Krysta let's start walking home to change."

They started to leave, "Wait," I said, "meet at the theater in an hour? Sound good?"

Krysta smiled, "Yeah."

I smiled back and they left.

**Krysta P.O.V:**

Angel and I left the guys to head home. I still had a smile on my face. Angel nudged me,

"Which one is the one you like?"

I looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

She giggled, "Oh-Krysta," she sang-talk, "you are so smart, yet clueless. Those guys have a crush on you. All of them, except maybe Lysander."

My eye twitched, "Lysander is more of a brother to me. Which is strange, since you know I have family issues."

"Well, which one? Castiel or Leigh?"

"What?"

"Do you like Castiel or do you like Leigh?"

She said that slowly, and I felt my face heat up, "No one."

"Krysta, I know when you're lying…. Tell me… please."

Damn it, puppy dogs eyes. Angel knows I can't refuse those puppy dog eyes.

"I like…."

Angel put her hand to ear, "Hmm… louder please…"

"….IlikeCastiel…."

"Thought so. Remember to not lead Leigh on though, and to not flirt."

My face was beet red, I was sure of it. "Shuddup."

Angel laughed all the way to her house. I went with her.

"Oh! Krissy! Angel-kins! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!""

We were tackled by her aunt. Her aunt is a bit…strange…but she is a nice woman. She hugged Angel and me.

"Hello Auntie. I am sorry I haven't seen you."

Yes, I called Angel's aunt 'Auntie.' In a way, the extreme woman is like an aunt to me too. She doesn't mind though, she likes being called Auntie by Angel and I. Angel and I, after a while, finally left Auntie and went to Angel's room where we got dressed. Angel decided that since it was hot outside, she would wear her dark purple skirt with her lighter purple off-shoulder t-shirt, and a pair of pink sandals. She, of course, also had her pink-tinted white purse. I changed into my red lacy bra and underwear (not that anyone would know X3 ), black short-shorts, my red winged skulls crop top, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and black choker with a red ruby.

"Ready?"

Angel nodded and we left headed towards the car that Auntie rented for us. I grabbed the keys to the rental car that Auntie got for us.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"You drove last time."

Angel pouted but got shot-gun anyway. I got into the driver seat and headed towards the nearby town.

**Leigh P.O.V:**

I was still glaring at Castiel when we got into the car. All of us had already gotten back home and changed into our normal attire. I drove us to the nearby town and to the theater. We arrived to mind the girls already there. Krysta was…dressed in smaller attire than her normal wear. I do not approve of this, but one look at Castiel said that he did.

"You look… nice, Krysta."

Krysta smiled at Castiel, and I glared even harder at him. Lysander watched us with a raised eyebrow. Angel, however, was giggling like a loon.

"Anyway," I said, "what movie shall we attend?"

"I will see anything but a chic flick/As long as it ain't a chic flick."

We all looked at Krysta and Castiel. They both said that at the same time. They flustered.

"Ah," Krysta said, "There's that new Paranormal Activity 4. I will see it."

I was a shocked. That was a horror movie, and no way appropriate for a lady.

**Castiel P.O.V:**

I looked at Krysta, "You watch horror movies?"

She scoffed, "Of course I do. I don't like chic flicks. I've seen the first 3 already and the fourth looks awesome."

I smiled, "Same here. I mean- I love horror movies and I've wanted to see the fourth one in the horror series."

Angel looked nervous. "That's nice and all. But I hate horror movies. I can't watch them."

I looked at her, "How about me and Krysta go see Paranormal Activity 4- not as a date! – while you three go see whatever you like?"

Krysta smiled, "Sounds okay to me."

Angel shrugged, "Lys, Leigh, what movie do you want to see?"

Lysander pondered, "what about Finding Nemo in 3D, or Marley and Me?"

I stifled a laugh. I really hope that Lys is just suggesting those for Angel's sake? After five minutes, they agreed to go see Marley and Me. Pfftt… what pansies. Leigh looked at Krysta and I.

"Actually, I have been wondering about Paranormal Activity 4. I think I'll go with you two instead."

Krysta shrugged, "Sure. It's a free country after all."

I glared at him. I wanted Krysta by myself, so when she got scared she would hold onto me. But noooo, Leigh had to ruin it.

"Whatever."

Krysta went to get the tickets for all of us. "Okay," she handed us all the tickets, "So Marley and Me shows in about 5 minutes, and Paranormal Activity 4 shows in about 15 minutes. That way, we will all get out about the same time. Sound good?"

We all nodded. Angel and Lys got their refreshments and headed to the right door. Krysta, Leigh, and I were stuck in a long line. People were giving Leigh weird looks. Some older women were giving Krysta scandalous looks. Krysta, when she saw them, smiled and waved. Knowing they were caught starring, pointing, and whispering about her, they flushed and stopped. I laughed. Finally, we got to the front of the line.

"What would you like today?"

I looked over to Krysta, "Umm… a small coke?"

I nodded at her. I talked her into me paying for her refreshments a while ago. Leigh was going to pay separately since he left to use the restroom. He was now two people behind us in line.

"Okay, we want a small coke, a large root beer, a large popcorn, and a medium box of candy."

Krysta raised an eyebrow, "Plan on sharing?"

I chuckled, "Not a chance."

She mildly glared and I laughed. "Kidding. Of course I'll share. Just the popcorn though."

She laughed. I could feel Leigh's 'glare of doom,' on my back. I resisted the urge to turn around. I did see, however, people's looks of amusement, confusion, curiosity, and annoyment. The elderly woman at the register thing looked at us and sighed.

"Young love."

I was a bit shocked, but then again, it did look like a date since Leigh was still two people behind us in line. Krysta just smiled. I hope this is a good thing. I wonder if she even heard the lady?

"Well dearies that would be twelve fifty, please."

I nodded and paid for the goodies. Krysta and I stood of to the side of the theater to wait for Leigh.

"Do you want some candy?"

Krysta raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I thought you said I couldn't have any."

"Is that a no?"

"Nope. It's a yes."

She took some candy and I smiled.

"Castiel, what's your favorite candy?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you random?"

"Not random, just so fast that normal people can't keep up, now answer the question."

"I like those cigarette-like chalk sticks."

She stared. "Really?"

I shrugged. She chuckled.

"Fine."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Anything but chocolate."

"Why not chocolate?"

"I'm allergic."

I was glad I got the hard candies and not the chocolates they had at the stand. Leigh came up to us. He glared at me and turned to Krysta smiling. He held up a box of….chocolates. Oh the irony.

"Krysta, since I heard Castiel say that he wouldn't share his candy. I got you some chocolate. An elegant food, for an elegant lady."

He bowed slightly and Krysta laughed. Leigh looked heart-broken. Serves him right. Krysta stopped laughing and put hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that Leigh. I'm flattered, really I am. But I'm allergic to chocolate."

Leigh sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'll take them."

Leigh glared at me and I scowled, "What? You hate chocolate, that much I know."

Leigh sighed and he tossed the chocolates in the trash bin. "We must hurry. The previews had most likely already started."

**Two Hours later (because the author hasn't seen the fourth one and refuses to write a horror movie…):**

Leigh, Krysta, and I walked out of the theater room. I was scared stiff. Usually, hell yes, I love horror movies. That movie was downright scary. However, Leigh's expression was absolute horror. It was almost laughable. Krysta, she had a large smile on her face.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Krysta fist pumped in the air. Leigh and the other people who just excited the same movie looked at her like she absolutely nuts. I chuckled.

"True."

Krysta smiled. "That really was a great movie."

We sat down at a bench in the lobby to wait for Angel and Lysander. Leigh was still horrified, but he was glaring at me. I don't blame him. At one point in the movie, Krysta had jumped and choose to bury her head in my shoulder to shield her eyes from her fright. However, she still peeked. I put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her, and Leigh was glaring at me the whole time. Of course, later in the movie, Leigh had put his arm on the arm rest and so did Krysta. The next time she jumped she ended up squeezing his hand. I glared at him then, and he was blushing when it happened. I'm not stupid; I know he was some type of strange feeling for Krysta. But I'm more suited for her, and I do….think she's cool. That's it. I swear.

Krysta was sitting in between me and Leigh on the bench. We got some strange looks from some other people, but screw them. None of their business. Krysta just quietly sipped at her drink and she helped me finish the rest of the hard candies. I finished my drink and threw it away. While I was up, I saw something that made me growl. Some guys were starting to walk to Krysta. She was blushing and clenching her fists. No doubt she was thinking about slugging them.

"Hey babe, why not go out with some real guy? Not his dweeb?"

The guy shot a look at Leigh, and the guys were flirting with Krysta. Krysta stood up and Leigh was starting to stand up. But I walked up behind the guys.

"I agree with both of those things. He is a dweeb, and she should go out with a real guy."

Krysta seemed to catch on and she smirked, "Which is why I wouldn't dare go out with you."

The guys seemed pissed. "Dumb braud!"

I glared at them and stood beside Krysta. Krysta's blush was long gone, and she looked pissed. "This 'braud,' could kick your ass!"

The ladies nearby looked torn between looked proud that she was standing up for herself, and disgusted since Krysta used foul language.

"Besides," I glared and stood protectively in front of Krysta, "I don't like it when guys flirt with my girl."

I glared at them and stepped forward clenching my fists. Leigh seemed shocked stiff, and mad. The elderly ladies nearby smiled at me. The guys seemed a bit unsure of themselves.

"Gah! She ain't forth it!"

Krysta seemed pissed. I resisted the urge to punch them, since there were two security guards that were watching us waiting for a fight to break out. I turned to Krysta once the guys were gone. Krysta raised an eyebrow, and I flushed.

"…Your girl?"

"You're my friend, and you're a girl."

Krysta faltered for a moment, and then she laughed. Leigh seemed relieved. The ladies were chuckling and sent Krysta and I knowing look, which confused me. What I said wasn't the truth though, I mean, sure she's my friend, and yeah she's a girl. But I like her….more than that. At least, I think I do. I let out a sigh of relief when Angel and Lysander came walking towards us. Some girls swooned over Lysander. Angel came over and hugged Krysta crying. Krysta patted her back and I raised an eyebrow. Krysta looked at me and mouthed, 'I-have-no-idea.'

"Krysta," Angel sobbed, "It was so sad. Marley died!"

I turned to Lysander. He just shrugged, "It was a terrible sad story about a dog. I almost cried."

I snorted, ya right. Lysander, crying? Angel stopped crying all over Krysta, who was relieved to have been set free from her grasp.

"Okay, we saw a movie. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the wall, "about 3 o'clock."

"I never had lunch. You guys hungry?"

We all nodded and headed back our cars. I had an idea. A grin that the devil himself would be proud of appeared on my face.

"I drove my motorcycle here. Krysta, you wanna ride with me?"

Krysta smiled, "Sure. But first, we are we going for lunch?"

Leigh thought for a moment, "I heard that there was a delicious café near here. About a ten minute drive."

We all nodded. I was glad that Krysta decided to ride with me. The others got in their car of choice, Leigh still glared at me while him and Lysander drove off. Angel drove off smiling like a crazy loon. I turned to Krysta.

"You're wearing the helmet?"

"Fine, but only because I know that you will argue with me again."

I smirked, how right she was. She put the helmet on and I got on the cycle. She got on behind me.

"So, do you know where the place is?"

"Nope."

"Just gonna randomly drive around and hope for the best?"

"Yep."

Krysta smiled through her helmet, well, my helmet.


	5. Deleted Scene5- Asking her out: Kris

**Author Note:**

**Well, originally I wanted Castiel to ask Krysta out….in a rather epic way. Castiel paid for her to recover in a hotel room (after she drowned). ****_So sweet. _****She just got there from the hospital, it's in the morning, and she hears something at the window. **

**P.S. I don't own the song, ****_Gauardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Asparagus_**

**Deleted Scene #5-**

**Asking her out (Castiel and Krysta):**

**Krysta P.O.V:**

I opened the hotel room window. It had a balcony and I went onto it. There was Castiel on the ground (luckily my room was only two floors up), and holding his guitar.

Girls, woman of all ages, men of all ages, and hotel workers gathered around in curiosity. I was curious too.  
I yelled down to him.

"CASTIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"LISTEN!"

He plugged in his guitar and started to play. It was…rather soft. He started to sing…  
"_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace…"_

I was shocked, and so was the crowd. He had a beautiful voice.

_"Now that I'm stronger I've figured out,_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul and I know_

_I'll find…_

_Deep inside me,_

_I can be the one!"_

Is he really saying what I think he's saying? Girls swooned, guys looked impressed, and the older women were awing. Guards were coming, but they stopped. They realized it wasn't a threat and that it was rather…..something sweet.  
_"I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all…_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

I was crying tears of shock, sadness, and joy. Who knew that Castiel, school bad-ass, could be so…romantic…and sweet… I watched as other people came out onto their balconies. They looked at the scene sweetly. No one knew for sure who he was singing too.

_"It's okay,_

_It's okay,_

_It's okayayay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling,_

_All for us._

_Days grow longer_

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you_

_I'll be the one!_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you though it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

I was shocked and very heart-felt. He did this?

_"Cause you're my,_

_You're my,_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away!"_

Trust me Cherry Top, I won't.

_"'Cause I'm here for you,_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me,_

_You'll stay here!"_

The crowd was aweing and oohing and cheering. The music picked up.

_"Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill._

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning grey."_

Cassy, you have nothing to worry about. The music slowed down.

_"I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…"_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Castiel stopped. The crowd wondered what he was going to do next. He yelled up to me.

"Krysta Ven! I have to ask! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

The crowd looked around, trying to see who he was talking to on the balconies. I snickered. I yelled back, getting everyone's attention,

"Of course I will! YES!"

The crowd cheered again and Castiel sighed in relief.


	6. OneShot 1: A School Memory

**Author Note: Well, I've found a new love. Cake Boss. They make the most epic stuff. Anyway, I did say that they were in New Jersey, and that's where the show is. And it's a reality show. I suggest you watch it. ****_I do not own the song in this song, or Cake Boss. Or anything else really. Except Krysta and Angel. _**

**-CWA **

**(P.S. You don't need to watch the show to fully understand, but it's called Carlo's bakery and it's ran by Buddy).**

**(P.S.S. I had soo much fun writing this! I love Cake Boss!)**

**One-Shot#1 (crossover#1):**

**A School Memory**

**Third Person-**

**Carlo's Bakery:**

"Do ya have an appointment," Buddy's sister asked.

"No. But we need to speak with Buddy."

"Fine. I'll get him."

The two people sat at the side table, and soon Buddy walked in. _Oh boy. I have a feeling…_

The two people sat down. One was a short woman in pink robe-like dress with her gray hair in a tight bun. The other was a man who looked really nervous; he had a pointed nose, glasses, a blue sweater, jeans, sneakers, and black messy hair.

"What can I do for you?"

"Hello. I'm Mr. Faraize. And we are both from a high school called Sweet Amoris, where she is the principal. The school's not the far from here, it's just closer to the woods and the beach. The school's 50th anniversy is coming up, and we need a cake. We heard you do some pretty good cakes."

"Well," The principal said, "we need a very special cake. We want the cake to reflect the school, and it's… rather unique students. We are not just a school; we are a creative arts school. Almost all of the students, in some way or the other, are really interactive with their creative side. You are welcome to come and visit the school to get ideas."

_Hmm... _"Well, it is to reflect the students. Sure, I think my team and I need to visit the school. Where is it? And when's the deadline?"  
"We need it in about five days?"

_"FIVE DAYS? IS THIS WOMAN NUTS!?"_

"Okay, well, my team and I need to visit the school to get the… feel…of it."

The principal gave directions. After the two left, Buddy went to talk with his team…

"We're vistin' a school. I already went to high school once, why would I do it again!?"

_"I love my sister, but sometimes it gets… frustrain'."_

"They want it to reflect the students, can't do that if we don't know the students."

**Sweet Amoris High School-**

**Two hours later-**

**Buddy's P.O.V: **

It took the team two hours to drive to the nearby city of Amoris.

"Only one clothing shop. We are gonna go. Now."

"Buddy, did we have to take your sister?"

I looked at Murray, "Yeah, and be nice. My ma's here too ya know. Now Drake, pull over."

Drake grunted and pulled over to the shop. Most of the team stayed in the car. But me, my sister and my ma went in.

"How may I help you?"

We turned to see a teen boy dressed in Victorian Era clothing.

_"What in the world is wrong with this town?"_

"Why would we need help? It's a small shop."

_Curse my sister's blunt rudeness. _

The guy raised an eyebrow, "I am Leigh. I'm the owner of the shop and one who designs and makes the clothes. You are new to town, why are here?"

My sister seemed taken back. I went ahead and answered for her.

"We're doin' the cake for the Sweet Amoris High School's 50th anniversary."

He smiled, "My younger brother goes to that school, I hope that cake is worthwhile and feeds a lot. Though, this is a really small town. I will not keep you, look around."

Huh. Weird. My sister went through the racks with my ma while I sat in the chair bored, occasionally saying something to them about the clothes. Finally they were done and we went back to the large truck and headed to the school. After a few minutes we arrived to the school. Guess it really was a small town.

We walked in and met again with the principal who said that the student body president would show us around to mingle. This play sure is mellow.

"I wish I went here."

"No kiddin'"

This place was unique; none of the kids were out of class yet. The principal was gone and there stood this guy. He was blonde and dresses rather professional. He was a looker.

My sister whistled and he smiled. "I'm Nathaniel, the student body president. I've been instructed to show you around…."

He looked around and we all turned to see a teen girl who was tip toeing around and looked like she was trying to hide. She had long blonde hair, a pink blouse, but the weird thing was her purple eyes.

"….Angel, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Ken."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. These kids sure are weird. This bowl-headed kid with huge glasses ran up.

"ANGEL!"

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
The poor kid looked heart broken, "But I HAVE COOKIES! ANGEL!"

Angel tried to pry the kid off of her and Nathaniel was glaring.

_"This kid was creepy. I mean, really…really creepy. Like a stalker. Yikes."_

"Hey Ken."

Ken turned around and so did the rest of us. There was teen girl standing there and she had this creepy-ass grin on her face. She wore a tight red crop shirt, gray skinny jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker with a red ruby. She had long black hair that covered her right eye and her eye that was showing was an electric green.

"AHH!"

Ken ran away screaming. Nathaniel looked mildly amused, Angel sighed, and this girl was laughing up a storm. We were confused. The girl turned towards us.

"Sorry, he's terrified of me. I'm Krysta, Krysta Venn. Please to meet ya, now I have to leave."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "Hopefully to class?"

Krysta shrugged, "Sure, whatever floats your boat Golden dude."

She walked away and Nathaniel was pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Bye Krysta!" Angel waved, "Thanks for saving me from Ken!"

"No problem!"

Krysta left.

_"Honestly, these kids were pretty weird."_

Nathaniel looked toward us as Angel left, "Sorry. Things here are a bit…strange. The 50th anniversary is in five days, so we have to get ready. And….Castiel's…band is going to play. Luckily, he swore to do at least one slow-ish song."

We all could hear the hostility in his voice at Castiel. I wonder who he is.  
"Aw, he talks about me."

We turned and Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose and looked pissed. We saw this dude in a red shirt that had some rock logo on it, black pants, a leather jacket, and sneakers. His hair was bright red, and his eyes were a stormy gray.

"Castiel."

"Nathaniel. Well, I'm gone. I don't want to get in trouble for…."

He trailed off, and left despite Nathaniel's protests.

"Sorry for him. He's…..Castiel….Anyway, let's get on with the tour."

He showed us the hallways, the classrooms, lockers, the student council room, the courtyard, the garden, and the music club. We met a Violet, Jade, and an Amber. Wow, that girl was a total bitch. We met with the other kids later too. Castiel was a tough guy, Krysta seemed pretty tough too. Angel was a sweet gal. We headed back to the courtyard to get to the last place on the tour, but there was a guy there.

The guy looked like the clerk at the shop appeared. He was wearing Victorian Era clothing, had silver hair, and mismatched eyes.

He turned towards us and bowed slightly, "I am Lysander. Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry I was looking for my notebook, but I found it. We all are getting ready for the 50th anniversary party. Yes, school is out for the day, but all students or at least most, are coming to the party. We all are getting prepared."

Of course my sister had to butt in, "What are ya doin' for the party?"  
He looked annoyed, "I am in the band, one of its singers. I am also one of the song writers. Krysta and I are working on the slow song together. Castiel is the one who plays the guitar, I play keyboard-and sing of course- and Alexy is on the drums. Krysta sings sometimes too, but she's not actually part of the band."

Hmm… interesting…

Nathaniel looked thoughtful, "Speaking of Krysta, where is she? I need her to sign some more of the guardian forms."

Lysander flinched, "She will not like that. I saw her heading to the gym to set up."

"That's convenient. That's the last place I have to show them around."

We all went to the gym. It wasn't really set up yet. And so far it looked like an amateur prom. Krysta was bent over some electronic station with a wire cutter. Nathaniel walked to her and we followed.

"Krysta, what are you doing?"

"HOLY- You scared me!" Krysta started to breathe heavily, but soon calmed down. "I was getting the sound system for the party set up. I am, after all, the only person in this school who knows a thing about mechanics and electronics."  
"Sorry to scare you, Krysta. This was the last stop on their tour. And I needed to give you something."

She sat up, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"A guardian needs to sign this."  
Her eye twitched, she grabbed the paper and signed it. I wonder why she's signing it. But it's not my business.

_"My sister, though, she can't keep her mouth shut!"_

"Whoa! Hold up! A guardian needs to sign it; it needs to go to the girl's parents. She can't sign it herself!"

Krysta growled, "I live alone. I am my guardian."

My sister, finally, thought about her words. The poor girl's parents are probably dead.

"Sorry, ya parents are dead?"

"No. But I wish they were."

Krysta left looking extremely pissed and Nathaniel looked sorry.

"Sorry, parents are a touchy subject for her."

We were finally back at the bakery.

"So, what did everyone think of the students?"

"Well, they love singing, art, photography, plants, basketball, and fashion."

"Yeah, but of the students?"

"Amber girl was a bitch."

"Jade was strange."

"Lysander dude was a bit…off."

"Nathaniel was a suck-up."

"Angel was sweet."

"Ken was creepy."

"Violet was quiet."

"I felt bad for Krysta."

We all looked at my ma.

"What? I know an abuse survivor when I see one."

I raised an eyebrow and my sisters looked shocked, as did everyone else.

"Abuse survivor?"

"Well, yeah. I mean she had scars on her arms and a few very faint ones on her stomach. I still don't like her choice of dress. And not to mention her eye."

"What about her eye?"

Ma looked shocked, "Ya didn't see it? Behind he' hair. It was an eye patch and a long scar that went from the tip of her forehead, across her right eye, and down it her chin."

"Whoa."

I shook my head, "We need to get this cake done. We don't intervene with client's lives."

_"Okay, so here's the plan. We're gonna have 7 tear cake. Sweet vanilla angel cake filled with strawberries. I mean, its Sweet Amoris. It's gotta be sweet. The bottom tear is gonna have a banner-like thing that says Sweet Amoris Sweet 50__th__ Anniversary. The whole cake will be covered in a funda that is covered in photographs that Angel said she could supply, the first shelf of the first tear will have a little makeup on it, a lipstick, and things like that. The second shelf up will have little canvases on it, like a real art canvas, and easel and have little paintbrushes. The third shelf will have some flowers on it. The next one will have basketballs, the next will have little fashion mannequins on it that have a measuring tape on it, and some little fashion clothes. And finally, on the very top will have the band. The Band is obviously important; everyone at the school seemed excited about it. So, there's gonna be a little keyboard, with a guy playing it, a drummer, a guitar player, and a singer."_

Finally, after five days, the cake was finished. Angel did send them some photos. We delivered the cake. The party was on in the gym so we went with the cake there. The gym was really designed up. I mean, fliers, a giant stage with instruments on it, and a disco ball. It was pretty cool.

_"We carried the cake in an' they all went wild... WOO!"_

They all cheered.

"Whoa. That is awesome! Thanks!"

Angel came up and gave me a big hug after we set the cake down. Yeah, it was a pretty good cake. The whole thing was covered in those eatable photos. One was a picture that still made me wonder. It showed Krysta badly tangled in a net with Castiel. Both were glaring. There was also a picture of Nathaniel and his sister, one of Krysta and Angel , one of Castiel playing guitar, one of Lysander and Castiel, one of Violette painting, one of Jade holding a flower, one of Amber and her 'groupies', one of Krysta and Castiel, one of Angel and Nathaniel, and one of Krysta playing the guitar and singing. The top of the cake was the best part. The guy on keyboard looked like Lysander down to each of his buttons, the drummer looked like that Alexy guy, and the guitar guy looked like Castiel all the way to the stormy eyes. But the singer made everyone do a double take. Krysta looked at it shocked. We made it look like her, but we moved her hair out of her eyes, showing her eye patch and scar. I hope she wasn't mad. Krysta surprised me, she moved her hair aside her face, showing the real eye patch and scar. She smiled,

"You guys did it right. Awesome."

"Now, let's eat some cake!"


	7. OneShot 2: Castiel's Life Movie

**Author Note:**

**Remember in the epilogue, it said that they were gonna make a movie of 'Castiel Skull's' life since he's a really famous singer, musician, and band member of Lethal? Well, this takes place AFTER the epilogue…and here's how his fans reacted to that movie… it's called 'Skull: Zero to hero in the band Lethal.' I couldn't think of another title ;P**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. ****_*** initialized writing *** is a part of the movie….)_**

**One-Shot#2-**

**Castiel's Life Movie:**

The audience sat in the large theater at Hollywood. It was finally here! The midnight premiere of 'Skull: Zero to hero in the band Lethal! – Castiel Skull's movie biography.'

Since it was a midnight premiere, the place was packed. The band members of Lethal were all there (including Alexy and Drake), their wives (Iris and Krysta), and their dates (Alexy's and Drake's dates). Angel and Nathaniel were also there.

Krysta sat between Castiel and Angel. On the other side of Angel, sat Nathaniel, and on the other side of Castiel sat Alexy. Beside Alexy was his date. Beside Nathaniel were Lysander and Iris. Finally, beside Alexy's date was Drake and his date.

They were all excited; it was Castiel's biography after all. Krysta smiled, _I just can't wait to see his home movies… I really hope they didn't use Angel's photos…._

Luckily, the kids weren't there. Neither Krysta's and Castiel's two kids nor Lysander's and Iris's nor Angel's and Nathaniel's. It was a _midnight _premiere and they would never let those little kids into a midnight movie. Therefore, all the kiddies were safe and sound with a babysitter….

"AUNTIE AMBER!"

Amber, the once fabulous, witchy girl in high school, was attacked by little kids.

"GAH!"

The audience and other people in the theater seemed almost _more _excited than Castiel and the band. It was rather funny.

Meanwhile, while the band and their girls were laughing and talking, the Lethal fans and audience talked about the movie that was about to start.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it!"

"Hey, isn't that Castiel right there?"

"OH MY GOSH! THE BAND'S HERE TOO!"

"I wonder what his life was like…"

"…I wonder if this will be funny or sad…"

The movie started. Krysta leaned into Castiel, "Ya excited?"  
Castiel kissed her gently, "Yeah."

Krysta smiled back. She couldn't wait to see the movie. She, and the others, starred in the most recent things of course.

A bit later, during another part of the movie, the audience had an up-roar of laughter. It showed the re-play of the moment in the woods. Most of the audience wasn't quite sure how they did that, but they understood the funny part, especially since after the re-play they showed the _actual _photo.

Krysta glared at Angel, who looked at her innocently. Angel was the one who provided the photos of Castiel and Krysta and the others, since she has been photographing them the whole time, all the time.

_Castiel, or at least the guy playing Castiel in the reenactment of the past, walked through the woods._

_"Where is this girl…"_

_"LOOK UP DIMWHIT!"_

_The screen didn't show Krysta yet. It just showed 'Castiel' and 'Krysta's' over-voice._

_"Hey, I'm Krysta."_

_"I'm Castiel. Angel sent me."_

_"I'd offer to shake your hand, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."_

_The screen showed a close up of two faces. One was an actress who was playing Krysta and the other was the actor playing Castiel. _

_"You are stupid."_

_"And you are an idiotic girl, who just had to go hunting and get stuck…. IN THEIR OWN TRAP!"_

_"Castiel look at our current position. This is your fault. I hate you."_

_"The feeling's mutual."_

The audience was laughing uncontrollably. It was pretty funny. Sure, Krysta and Castiel were there, but the others were also laughing. Especially Drake and Alexy since they didn't know about _this _story of Castiel and Krysta, the story of how they met.

_Lysander, or rather the actor playing the younger Lysander, walked through the woods. _

_"LYSANDER!"_

_'Lysander' looked up at 'Castiel'. 'Lys' grabbed the camera and took a picture and chuckled slightly._

_"Hello Lysander."_

_He looked back up at Krysta, who was glaring a bit, "We met at the clothing shop. Since I never actually introduced myself, I'm Krysta. Sorry, I'm a bit tied up at the moment."_

_Castiel groaned, "How many times are you going to say that?"_

_"When it stops being funny."_

_The screen zoomed out and showed the situation... Krysta and Castiel were hanging from the two tangled trees, and were still about a good 10 feet above the ground. They were both inside a large net. It shouldn't have been a problem, but they were both so badly tangled and matted in the net. Krysta was hanging upside down and was…very close…to Castiel. Castiel, also upside down, only had a faint red tint to his cheeks. Castiel's chest and lower part of his body was pressed very hard against Krysta even though there was some netting between them caught in their bodies. Krysta was still glaring at Castiel. _

_"Lysander, why did you take a picture anyway?"_

_"I apologize. Angel wished for me to take a picture when I found you."_

_Krysta looked grim, "Great. Now she has even more blackmail."_

_Castiel snorted, and Lys sighed. _

_"How did you both get so badly matted?"_

_Krysta smirked, "Well, when he found me I wasn't nearly as badly tangled. I could have gotten out myself, but I dropped my knife. I told Castiel that if he just finds the knife and throws it up I could be out in under a minute. But noooo… this guy has to play hero. Not only am I even more tangled, this dimwit got himself tangled!"_

_"A knife?"_

_"Yeah. If you find it, I can get myself and maybe Castiel out."_

_Lys searched for the knife and found it. He started to climb the tree so I could cut them out. _

_"You don't need to do that. Just gently toss it up."_

_Lys stopped climbing and stood almost under them. He gently tossed the knife under hand and she caught it, despite being tangled up, with ease. _

_"Castiel, hold real still while I cut me out. Then I'll get you out."_

_Castiel grunted. She took the knife and cut a few pieces of the net. She fell down, but instead of her falling flat on her face since she was upside down she surprised them all, _including the audience._. She did a graceful small flip and landed crouched down on her feet. She stood up and started cutting Castiel out, he did fall on his face._

The crowd was laughing up a storm and laughed even more once the real photo came up on the screen with the words, 'actual photo.' Then, it was a bit later in the movie….

_ The home movie on the screen showed Krysta and Castiel while they were at Sweet Amoris High School. _

_"Please…."_

_Krysta, who had her back turned, turned around, "No."_

_Castiel pouted….._

Krysta laughed at the fan girl screams in the theater. She didn't blame them. Castiel has one heck of a cute pout.

_Castiel pouted and Krysta shook her head. "No."_

_Castiel looked at her with puppy eyes and a larger pout. Krysta stood firm._

_"No Castiel. You're not getting your cigarettes back. You swore to quit and now I'm helping you stick to that. Got it?"  
Castiel kept looking at her with big eyes. Krysta held up the box of cigarettes out of his reach._

_"That's not goin' work, Cherry Top."_

The audience laughed even more. It was pretty funny to see 'your big star' on the big screen in a biography of his life and hear his girlfriend call him 'Cherry top.'

The scene that made the crowd 'awe' was when Castiel proposed later in the movie, and it was the actual video given by the airplane security.

The whole movie was good, and funny. Later, it showed the most recent things. Videos of Castiel in concert, and photos of him too. Then, before the credits started, it showed all the real photos and things not shown in the movie. It was other home movies and actual photos, including the first time Krysta and Castiel went on a date.

All in all, it was a good movie…. Especially when it came out on DVD.


	8. OneShot 3: Proposing (Castiel and Kris)

**One-Shot#3- Proposing (Castiel and Krysta):**

**A bit before the epilogue:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I was twenty, and in at an airport that was a few cities away from Sweet Amoris. I was fixing to leave on a flight to New York, where I was to meet Castiel at a hotel since he had a concert there with the band. It was going to be a very big concert and I wanted to support him. I was in line to board, when there was a lot of commotion. Many people started taking pictures and yelling. Some cheered and whistled. I was very confused. Then, the intercom sounded,

"Attention everyone! Castiel Skulls and his whole band have showed up! We ask everyone to please remain calm and not to pass the security line!"

_Castiel? What's he doing here?_ I looked around and noticed something. I was the only one still in line. Everyone else was surrounding the area where Castiel and his band were. I laughed loudly as I saw many girls swooning at the fashion designer/singer/band member of Lethal, Lysander, who looked very uncomfortable. He smirked when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow. Everyone was shouting, asking about where Castiel was. I was a bit confused, where was Castiel anyway?

He was a fan favorite, every fan loved Castiel Skull to death. They were very fan-girlish, even the guys. He was pretty cool and I love him.

I heard someone shout and suddenly a lot of people were looking at me. I was confused. I turned around. There was Castiel, standing on a large stool with a megaphone. He looked to everyone,

"Sorry to disrupt this nice place. Most likely, my girl is going to have fit since she was headin' to New York. Truth is, yes the concert is still going to happen, but we haven't left for it yet. Why? Because I have something very important to say."

He stepped off the stool, people were crowded all around us. The security formed a mob-line around Castiel and the band. Lys stopped them from moving me out. Castiel kept talking.

"This is a very important announcement."

He looked at me. He walked to me. He set the megaphone on the stool. I was very confused, but didn't show it. He spoke loudly, so everyone could hear. The intercom guy from the desk, which was only a few inches away from us, held the mike out to catch what he was saying.

"What do you think you're doing, cherry top?"

Everyone was laughing, but they were also confused. He smirked and mouthed, 'you'll see…'

"Krysta Ven, you've been my girlfriend for three years. And I would like to take that to the next step…"

I was shocked, does he mean-? He got down on one knee. Everyone was shouting, and awing at the sight. He held out a small velvet box. He opened it revealing a nice ring inside.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive? Krysta, will you marry me?"

I was crying tears of joy, I could tell. The crowd was in hysterics. The band members were looking at us with smiles. I nodded and through my emotions, "Yes. Yes!"

He put the ring on my finger. I could see camera flashes and hear the crowd cheering as I kissed him with my arms wrapped around his neck.


	9. OneShot 4: Asking her out (Lys and Iris)

**One- Shot#4- Asking her out (Lysander and Iris):**

**Lysander's P.O.V:**

I gulped. I wasn't normally a nervous person and I'm usually calm and collected, but this was terrifying. Castiel finally got me to admit my feelings for her and it was time I confessed them to her. I wasn't the type of person to 'beat around the bush,' but I was nervous of her rejecting me. I was terrified, absolutely terrified.

**Iris's P.O.V.:**

I wasn't sure why Lysander, of all people, were here. I was inside the art room at the school when Lys walked in. It was after school hours, and I was the one who had to clean the room up afterwards. Therefore, it was only me and Lys there. He seemed a bit…off… but that's what I like about him, not that he would ever know.

I tried to play it off cool, that I wasn't excited about being alone in a room with Lysander…after school…

I wonder why he is here, did he lose his notebook again? He's always losing it, which isn't good since, I don't know what is in it, but I thought it might be notes. That's not good with the upcoming exams.

"Lysander, do you know if Angel left yet?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No.."

I smiled, "I need to give her back her notes that she let me borrow for the exams…"

He blinked, "Exams?"

I laughed and he looked more nervous. Seriously? I knew he was forgetful, but it's down right hilarious that he forgot the exams!

I calmed down, "So, what do you need?"  
He coughed into his hand and took a deep breath. I wonder what's bothering him?

"Iris…"

He stepped close to me and I blushed. He smiled slightly, "Will you give me the pleasure of you going on a date with me?"

I was very surpsised that I dropped my pen. Lysander…_the _Lysander… the guy that many girls swoon over, including me….wanted to go on a date…. With me!?

I smiled and threw my arms around him, which caught him off guard. I kissed his cheek,

"Lys, I would be delighted to go on a date with you…"

I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a large smile on his face.


	10. OneShot 5: Misunderstanding

**Author Note: This one-shot is a bit… strange… but it uses characters that weren't in Secrets, so I hope you like it J**

**P.S. It's kind of T for a reason… just keep that in mind…**

**-CWA**

**One-Shot#5- Misunderstanding:**

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Castiel was worried. He honestly was, and it wasn't like him, but he was almost scared. Lately, Krysta has been acting strange. She would dash off in a hurry when he tried to talk to her. Not only that, but lately, it's like she's been avoiding him.

He sighed; he didn't know what to do. He was sulking and walking through the empty halls of Sweet Amoris. The school was already out-he was on the roof and he was just heading out….

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I swear I heard a scream-like moan coming from the gym. Geesh, can't these guys just go home _then _get 'busy.' Unluckily for me, I left my IPod in the gym… I scowled. I just hope that whoever those guys are, are in the restroom or lockers not the court, since that is close to where I left my IPod.

I walked into the gym. Thank goodness, as much as I am a stud, I don't wanna see two of my classmates 'getting _it_ on.'

I sighed. I heard a thump from the closet. Ohh, I smirked, so that's where they are-

"Krysta…."  
"….Armin…"

WHAT THE HELL! I know what I heard! I heard Krysta's voice, and it was very quiet, but I know what I heard! I knew she was cheating on me!

I felt my rage, and a bit of heart-break, as I flung open the storage closet door.

"Castiel!?"  
I felt my heart break as I saw them. I was also filled with rage. Krysta was on the floor of the overly large storage space. Her hair was messed up and she was lying on her back. On top of her was one the new kids that arrived here a few days ago- some guy named Armin. He was on top of my- well, I guess it's ex-girlfriend now. He had his face near her ear and his hands on either side of her head. His face was in complete shock-so was Krysta's. They looked very surprised. I briefly saw Krysta hide something behind her back and I hope that it wasn't his hand _or worse. _

I went to Armin and ripped him off of her.

"Wait a second who-"

I punched him and Krysta got up. She glared at me, "Castiel, what are you-"

I glared at her. How dare she-, "What am I doing? Just breaking up with you!"

Her eyes widened and so did Armin's. I didn't care, I stormed out of there.

**Armin's P.O.V:**

Oh no, this didn't go according to plan- at all. I didn't know who that rebel-looking guy was, but apparently it was Krysta's boyfriend, or ex now. This was my entire fault.

Kris started to have some tears in her eyes. Oh no, I hate seeing girls cry. I mean, it's different if it's in a video game, but not in reality.

**Krysta's P.O.V.:**

Castiel…no…. no! It wasn't what it looked like! That arrogant ****! I can't believe him! I ran out of the storage closet that was really big. To think, I was in this mess because I wanted to do something nice for Castiel…I might be able to fix this.

"Krysta!"  
I turned around and saw Armin. He's so nice, but not my type. I needed his help though for the thing I was planning for Castiel. Guess that's out of the picture.

"Kris…I wish to help you…this is my entire fault."

I patted him on the shoulder and his saddened expression was gone. "It's fine, it's my fault… I'm sorry I got you into this Armin… and sorry about….that…"

I gently rubbed his black eye and he winced. "Sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine."

I sighed, "You don't have to help me… I can do this myself…but thanks…"

I smiled to let him know it was okay and he faintly smiled back. He turned and left.

Now, to put my plan in action. As long as I can get to Castiel's house before he does.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I can't believe her! To think that I cared for her that much, but apparently, it didn't mean that much to her. I stormed to my motorcycle and started to drive home when Lysander called me. I pulled over and answered the phone.

"Hello…" I growled out.

"Castiel, I called to cancel practice tomorrow… what's wrong?"

Damn it, he can always tell when something wrong. I scowled, though he wouldn't see it. "I found out Krysta's little secret…"

Lys, to my surprise, sounded thrilled, "That is great that she told you! Did you like it?"

"LIKE IT!? I FOUND HER IN THE STORAGE CLOSET GETTING FUNKY WITH THAT NEW KID!"

I was very mad, very _very _furious. Wait a second-

"YOU KNEW?!"  
I was suddenly glad that I was in an empty parking lot. Then, nobody could hear my string of curses.  
"Castiel, my friend, I was unaware of Krysta's….well, I am sure it is a misunderstanding, did you let her explain?"

"….no…"

I heard Lys sigh, "Oh dear… Castiel, talk to her, let her explain, let her apologize, forgive her, and get her back."

He spoke firmly and hung up. Sorry Lys, it's not that simple, it's not like I will go home and find Krysta in some sexy outfit begging for forgiveness and explaining everything….

**_Later (once Castiel got home):_**

….Well, I'll be damned… I guess it was easy. I found Krysta in my room. She was wearing one of my shirts and her underwear. The shirt barely covered. It was huge on her. It was my only, simple, gray long-sleeved shirt. She looked so…sexy… and so nice. She was...

"…beautiful…"

Krysta suddenly turned shy. She wrapped her arms around her, the long sleeves dangling down and the neckline dropping off her shoulders loop-sided. I was still mad, a bit. But it was hard to be mad at her when she was like this. She smiled at me. She came over and kissed me.

It hurt the pang in my heart.

"Castiel…please…let me explain…"

It really hurt, but… "You have two minutes…go…"

She sighed in relief and started her tale, "Well…"

Krysta had a plan. It was Castiel's birthday and she wanted to surprise him with a party. Nathaniel told her how there were old party decorations in the storage closet that was in the gym. She went inside the gym and tried to reach to them. The decorations were on the top shelf. She was too short. She poked her head out the door,

"Armin!"

Armin looked up. He was playing a video game on a portable game system while seated in the bleachers.

"Kris!"

Krysta waved him over and he got up. They met his first day here- Angel met Alexy his first day and ended up with a cute outfit. Armin and Krysta got along well, like sister and brother, since they both played a lot of video games.

Krysta explained to Armin how she needed him to hold the ladder while she got the decorations; they were really high up. Armin, to her joy, agreed. Armin held the ladder while she stood on her tip-toes on the top step. She got the decorations when she thought she heard the gym door open. _I hope that's not Castiel, I don't want him to see the decorations. _

The ladder swayed.

"Ohh.." Krysta said slightly, trying to get her balance-

"Wait…," I interrupted. Krysta looked at me.

"I only have two minutes, what is it?"

"So that moan I heard wasn't-"  
Krysta's face blushed, and I found that kind of cute.

"No! Now, let me finish!"

After a few seconds, the ladder fell. Krysta lost her balance and Armin tried to catch her. He grabbed her arm, to keep her from falling on the sharp table. This messed up her shirt a bit and the blast of the fall messed up her hair…

"Krysta..."

Armin whispered gently, as Krysta had hit her head. Unfortunately, he tripped. He landed on top of Krysta. Krysta was in a daze, from the head injury.

"Armin…" She whispered, a bit confused.

Then the door flung open. Krysta hid the decorations under her so Castiel wouldn't see them.

"…and that's it. The decorations were destroyed from the fall though, but nothing went on between Armin and me. I swear. I would never cheat on you Castiel! I was always dashing around because I wanted to get the party ready- but it didn't work out. Lys was the only other person who knew of the party because he's your best friend…"

Krysta looked at the ground sadly. I felt like a jerk. It made sense and I should have known she wouldn't cheat, but I was clouded with a jealous heart.

I hugged her tightly. I kissed her neck, "I'm glad you remembered my birthday… I thought everyone forgot."

I kissed her passionately, and she blushed. I whispered huskily in her ear, "…but… this is the best birthday gift ever…"


	11. OneShot 6: Finding Out

**Author Note:**

**Well, this is when Krysta finds out Castiel smokes. Brief mention of One-shot#6- Misunderstanding. And it deals with almost the same concept at the beginning. **

**-CWA**

**One-Shot#6- Finding out:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I was at the high school, sulking. I mean, I was thrilled to be dating Castiel, really. He was _my _man. He was _mine. _So, after our misunderstanding and he wasn't cheating on me; I was worried when he would suddenly just….leave…

We would be talking and all of a sudden, he would look fidgety and he would leave. He wouldn't come back for at least 30 minutes. He was keeping something from me, and I was hurt. I thought we were in a relationship, which means that we should be able to trust each other.

Castiel appeared next to me near the gym. He smirked.

"Skipping class?"

I looked away, but nodded. Castiel's smirk was gone.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. He growled and grabbed my arm.

"Kris, answer me! What's wrong?"

I glared at him and swatted his hand off my arm. "What's wrong…you're hiding something from me Castiel. I know you aren't cheating, after what happened before, but now I'm not so sure now…"  
He glared, "What makes you think I'm hiding something…"

"You disappear when we're talking and don't come back for at least 30 minutes…"

He fidgeted, and then he smirked. "It's nice to see that you're worried."

I glared, "It's not funny. I really am worried."

He put his arms around me and kissed me gently, "You don't have to worry…trust me…"

I shoved him off, "How can I trust you when you won't tell me why you do that?"  
He glared, "Fine! If that's the way you want it- see you later!"  
He stormed off.  
I was still a bit hurt. I sat in the courtyard, a bit saddened. This was our second big fight. I didn't like it. It didn't help that they were both over the same things either. The bell for the end of school rang and I watched as everyone left.

I didn't see Castiel, but I saw Lysander. He came over to me.

"Krysta, what's wrong?"

I sighed loudly, "Castiel…"

Lys titled his head slightly, a sign that I should explain, so I did. I explained how worried I was, why I was worried, what he did, and about the fight that happened a bit ago. Lys looked shocked. He moved his hand.

"You didn't know…."

I looked at him, he knew what was happening?!

"Didn't know what?"  
"It's not my place to say…"

I glared at him and stood up. I got into his face. "Lys… tell me…now…"

I growled. He glared at me, but I don't care. He may like subtle girls and not-so-noisy women, but I wasn't being nosy. I backed down.

"I'm not being nosy, Lys. I'm worried. Please, tell me, not as a nosy girl, but as a worried girlfriend who is scared about her boyfriend, your best friend…"

I gave him the puppy eyes and he gave in.

"Castiel smokes…"

I blinked. I wasn't excepting that. That means that the reason Cassie-boy was so fidgety was because he needed to smoke, the reason he disappeared and didn't come back for a while was because he was smoking a cigar.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Lys looked at me sorrowfully, "He didn't wish to worry about you, he said that when I asked him that same thing. He didn't want you to know because he was terrified that if you found out, you wouldn't want to be his girlfriend."  
I sighed, "Idiot..."

Lys blinked in shock. I laughed, "Not you… Castiel's an idiot…I would never break up with him because he smokes….and I'm gonna go let him know that…He's in the usual place?"  
Lys nodded with a slight smile and I smiled back. "Good."

I made my way up the steps to the roof of the school. Castiel was up there. I saw him when I got up there too. He was leaning over the edge slightly and he was smoking heavily. He looked stressed out.

"Stupid Kris… doesn't know that I didn't tell her because I care about her… stupid, stupid, stupid…"

He took another smoke. He didn't know I was there. But I was a bit shocked. So, he didn't tell me because he cared about me; that's sweet. I smirked. I came up behind him, while he was smoking. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him from behind while I kissed his cheek.

Castiel dropped his cigar in shock.

"Krysta…"

I smirked, "Castiel..."

I let him go. He looked at the cigars that were burned out that laid on the ground. Then, he looked at me a bit worriedly. He really was worried that I wouldn't date him anymore because he smoked.

I hugged him tightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't worry Castiel. I don't care…"

…but apparently, Castiel did. A few days after I found out he smoked, he vowed to quit. For me. That is very sweet. He was now on the patch, but today was the day that he was on the bridge of giving up and going back to smoking.

Castiel pouted and I shook my head. "No."

Castiel looked at me with puppy eyes and a larger pout. I stood firm. I wasn't going to give in that super cute face of his. _Gah! No, no, no… don't give in…_

"No Castiel. You're not getting your cigarettes back. You swore to quit and now I'm helping you stick to that. Got it?"

Castiel kept looking at her with big eyes. I held up the old box of cigarettes out of his reach. All the cigar boxes I found in his house, I took and hid them so he wasn't tempted to give in.

"That's not goin' work, Cherry Top."

He scowled, "No fun..."

I smiled, "You didn't seem to think that last night…"  
His face went red and I laughed.


	12. OneShot 7: Eyebrows

**One-Shot#7- Eyebrows:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I hated this. I really hated this. I hate dying my hair. I have to do it every so often because otherwise my natural color would show. I don't like my natural hair, though Angel loves it.

"Stop moving Kris!"

I stopped moving at Angel's command. Angel was dying my hair black. I can't get all of it myself. Angel had the gloves on and my hair was soaked with dye. Then, someone knocked on the door.  
"COME IN!" Angel and I yelled in union. The door wasn't locked. It wasn't like I could move, and Angel couldn't take the gloves off-they feel weird, according to her.

The door opened and Castiel walked in. He set his jacket on the couch and didn't seem to notice that Angel was also in here and that we were in the kitchen. He slouched on the couch. Finally, Castiel noticed us. He looked confused,

"You're dying your hair…"

"Yep."

"What color?"

"Black?"

He looked shocked, "I thought you were a natural black…"

I shook my head, which caused Angel to fuss about my moving, "Nope."

He looked at me slyly, "Then…what's your natural color?"  
I saw the look in his eye and Angel's confused look. I could mess with Angel… "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Angel tugged on my hair in shock. Her face was priceless- I could see it from the mirror. Castiel and I laughed our heads off. Angle huffed and Castiel sighed,  
"Seriously though, what's your natural color?"

I gulped, "…blonde…"

He raised a red eyebrow, "That's funny. Your blonde."

I was angry for a second, till I looked at his eyebrows. I starred at his eyebrows, _huh; I didn't notice he had red eyebrows… _Angel noticed it too at the same time.

"Your eyebrows are red…"

Castiel looked at us confused and annoyed, "so what?"

Angel shook her head, "That doesn't happen unless you dye them, no eyebrows or hair is _that _red…"

Castiel huffed and I looked at him slyly, which made him confused. I smirked evilly,

"Dying your eyebrows Cherry top? I thought only girls did that?"

Castiel's face matched his hair and mine and Angel's laughs could be heard all the way to the high school.


	13. OneShot 8: First Date (Castiel & Krysta)

**One-Shot#8- First Official Date (Castiel and Krysta):**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I was excited, while Castiel and I were dating, we never went on an official date, that's why I was overcome with joy when he finally grew back bone and asked me on an official date. I didn't know where we were going, but he asked me to dress nice.

Therefore, Angel was over here because she insisted to do my hair and makeup. Finally, it was six and Angel left. I did touch-ups and by seven I was ready and Castiel arrived.

I was wearing a nice party dress. It was red and black. It went to my knees and was strapless. The top half was red then underneath my chest, the dress faded away from red to black. I would have worn the one that I got at the dress shop when I first got here, but I thought it was too fancy. My hair was curled slightly and I was wearing light makeup that was some light lip gloss, black eye-shadow, and eyeliner.

The doorbell rang again and I went to answer it. It was Castiel. He looked at me and smirked. He was wearing some nice black pants and a nice, silk-like, deep red shirt with the buttons undone. He wore a nice black jacket over it, but it was open. He looked very nice.

"Kris…you look, beautiful."

I smirked, "Ain't too bad yourself, Cherry Top."

He scowled at the nickname and I giggled. He softened and put his arm around me after I locked the door. We got onto his motorcycle and he drove us somewhere. I still don't know where he's taking us.

After thirty minutes of riding with Castiel, I figured out that where ever we are going, it's not in Sweet Amoris.

"Cassie…" I mumbled through his helmet. He didn't stop nor turn.

"What?"  
"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**Overview Third Person: **

Unknown to the couple, they were being followed. Their 'stalker' giggled.

"Well, she did say that she would like some photos of the date…but where in the world are we headed?"

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I was very curious. I knew that we were being followed. I could feel it, but where was Castiel taking me that required for us to go to a different city nearby? It was about eight by now.

He finally stopped the cycle outside a dance club.

He got off and smiled. I took the helmet off and looked at him confused.

"Castiel?"

He smiled. "We're here. Welcome to Plaza, _the _best night club."

I smiled.

**Third Person:**

By the time the date was over the anonymous stalker had fallen asleep and taken many, many pictures. Unfortunately, she was caught by the security since she was in the bushes asleep.

She looked at them sheepishly, "Hehe…opps?"


	14. OneShot 9: Krysta's Birthday

**One-Shot#9- Krysta's Birthday:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

Seriously? The school day at Sweet Amoris and everything was normal. Normal behavior from Nathaniel, Lysander, and even my boyfriend. When I met up with Angel, she acted normal too. Nothing out of the ordinary and I was sad. Didn't anyone remember my birthday? Not one?

Castiel's birthday was yesterday and now he's eighteen. And today, I turned eighteen too. We're the same age. Does anyone remember that today is the day I turn eighteen? No. Not a single one. Everyone remembered Castiel's birthday, and Angel's birthday too! But lil' ol' Krissy's B-day? Nope, not one person cares to remember.

That's why I am very sad and why I'm sighing deeply into my hands while sitting on a bench in the park. It was night by now, and it didn't look like anyone even recalled something happening today, despite my some-what subtle hints. Didn't they care? The others, except Castiel, I could _maybe _understand and forgive. But Angel? We've been friends forever. How could she forget?

"Hey gorgeous."  
I didn't even look up at Castiel as he sat beside me and hugged me. I avoided his eyes. I looked away, but I knew he was looking at me with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I still ignored my worried boyfriend. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and turned my body so I would see him. I still kept my head down until, with one hand on my shoulder, used the other hand to lift my chin. His face was a mix of concern and scowling.

"Krysta, answer me. What's wrong?"

I still wouldn't answer him. If he, along with the others, didn't remember, I'm not going to give them a free pass. Castiel growled and pushed me away slightly with a rough hand.

"Fine, if you won't tell me…."  
He noticed that I was acting different. By now, I would have hit him teasingly, hit him for real, or at least make a sarcastic comment. But I did nothing, so he was concerned. He turned back to me.

"Krysta! Answer me!"

I avoided his gaze.

"Fine! I know what will make you feel better…"

I looked at him with confusion and he smirked.

"…a motorcycle ride..."

I nodded slightly. That might be the thing to lift my spirits. Maybe.

Castiel sighed with relief that I responded, no matter how small the gesture was, and he got up. He dragged me all the way to his motorcycle.

I put on his helmet slowly. Then, we headed off.

I watched the blurs of the buildings and the flying red hair around Castiel's head.

He was smiling, why was he smiling?

Where are we going anyway?

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I wasn't a terrible boyfriend. I wasn't stupid either. I knew it was Krysta's eighteenth birthday and now we're the same age. It was the big 1-8. The legal age…but I was following Angel's plan. The plan was to not acknowledge Kris's birthday so we can really surprise her with a surprise birthday party. That sounds gay, it's a surprise party. Just a surprise party. Anyway, it was my job to get Krysta to the party right now.

However, when I saw how sad she was I was worried. Did we cause that? Just by pretending to forget her birthday?

I really hope this works.

After a while, we finally arrived at our destination. It was all part of Angel's '_brilliant' _plan. It was at an 'abandoned' warehouse.

I led Krysta off of the cycle and to the warehouse.

"Castiel…" Krysta whispered.

I turned to her and smiled, "It's fine…trust me…"

She didn't look so sure though. I gently kissed her forehead as reinsurance, "Trust me."  
She looked more positive now, though a bit sad still. She'll be happy in a little bit.

I opened the warehouse door. All the lights were off and none of us could see a thing. I knew they were here though. I needed to get in place on the stage, and in the dark that's tough. Unfortunately, Krysta didn't know where I went, and she couldn't see either.

"Castiel? Where'd ya go?"

I didn't make a sound. Then that butt, Nathaniel, had to butt in. He was most likely concerned because Kris almost sounded freaked out. That idiot.

By now, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The door of the warehouse let in a bit of light, so I could see Krysta- though she couldn't see. I could also see a dark shadow coming to Krysta. That's Nathaniel, I just know it.

"Hey…" Nathaniel said calmly as he touched Krysta's shoulder. That idiot! I'll kill him for touching my girl even if it was to comfort her!

SMACK!  
Krysta punched Nathaniel, he must've scared her. Shows him right. I smirked. The lights turned on and everybody screamed, "Surprise!"

Krysta was frozen. I was on the stage and she looked at me. I smiled, "I told you to trust me, by the way, good swing at golden boy!"

Krysta chuckled. We both looked over at Nathaniel, who was being comforted by Angel. It was kind of funny.

"Dang girl!"

Krysta turned. I knew that she and Kim became fast friends because of their similar attitudes.

"Good hit!"

Krysta laughed. "I was really worried you guys…forgot…"

Angel stopped comforting Nathaniel and went over to Krysta. She hugged her, "Kris, we could _never _forget your birthday!"  
After that, the party started and I started to play with the band.

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author Note: Just so you know, most of these take place, in nowhere! Just that Kris and Castiel are dating and so are Nathaniel and Angel. That's why the timeline wont make sense, unless stated otherwise (some will be after the epilogue). And the one-shots have ****_nothing _****to do with others, or take place after or before one unless stated otherwise.**

**-CWA**


	15. OneShot 10: News Report

**Author Note: this is after/before the epilogue; remember how in the epilogue I mentioned, in Krysta's P.O.V., that it was funny to watch the news when they announced Castiel's engagement and wedding….well…here it is! This is while they're engaged and ****_do not_**** have the kids yet!**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I cannot express how much joy I had writing this one-shot/out take.)**

**One-Shot#10- News Report:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I sat on the couch with Castiel. I looked over at him, we were

I set the popcorn in between us on the coffee table. We sat on the couch. I was in some gray sweats and a loose, baggy shirt that I got from Castiel's closet. It was comfy.

I sat on the couch, cuddled to Castiel as he sat in his sweats with no shirt. He was flipping through channels.

"Gosh, there is nothing on."

We don't curse anymore, after all, we've matured and I hope to have kids soon, it's a motherly/womanly thing.

I sat up, "Wait- go back."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and turned it back to the news station.  
"In later news… seems that the leader of the hot band, Lethal, had been keeping a secret from us…"

I blinked at the blonde news reporter on TV. She held papers in front of her and it looked like a normal news station set up. The guy beside her, an older man with a suit, red tie that matched the lady's dress, and black hair, raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what is that?"

"It just came in actually. Apparently, the lead member of that hot band, Lethal-"

"Oh yes, even _I _know about them."

The reporters chuckled and I groaned. Cheesy jokes, that's all this is good for. Castiel was still in shock.

"So, Jessie,"

Oh, so Jessie must be the female reporter,

"What is the hot new dish?"  
"Well, James,"

Apparently, James is the male reporter. 'Jessie' chuckled,

"Well, I can say that fans _everywhere _will be disappointed!"

"Oh?"

"Oh _yes._ Castiel Skulls, apparently, is engaged!"

I nearly fainted, but I was laughing soon afterward.

**Fans everywhere, watching the news:**

"WHAT!"

**Lysander's P.O.V:**

I was watching the news with Iris, like normal. I didn't realize that Castiel wanted to go public?

**Jessie (reporter)'s P.O.V:**

I have never felt so happy. Of course I knew of the band Lethal. They did mostly rock, but they were the hottest thing. My teenage daughter was _nuts _about them and I know she'll go _nuts _when she sees the broadcast.

I didn't even know I would be reporting this! They just announced into my earpiece and I had to think of lines as I went to announce the news.

Wherever Castiel Skulls and his fiancé are, I hope they don't see the next part of the broadcast.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

Oh no! I didn't want to go public with the engagement! I didn't want news reporters everywhere. After all, they know where I live, with me being famous in all. The house was fabulous.

All I could do to keep from cursing was staring at the screen in shock. How the hell did these damn reporters find out?

"Jessie," 'James' said as he turned to the reporter, "How do we know of such wonderful news?"

"Well, we just received photos proving the fact that were sent anonymously. Hopefully, Castiel will call in soon to approve or deny. Now, our faithful viewers, here are the photos…"

**Jessie's P.O.V.:**

I was surprised as James and the viewers as the photos showed on the screen. I hadn't seen them yet, but I must admit that they are pretty cute.

The first photo showed Castiel with a mysterious woman. She had black hair and a green eye- the other was hidden by her hair. They were holding hands in front of a sunset, the two rings on their fingers shined. It was a beautiful photograph, and I wondered who the person is that sent them in. How did they get these photos when our reporters can't get close enough to Castiel's house because of the guard dog?

The next photo was adorable, and I even said, "Awe."

It showed Castiel and the woman from the previous photo proposing. It looked like it was taken from an airport. I briefly recalled some tabloid claiming that Castiel Skulls had proposed to a mysterious girl, that he called 'Krysta' and 'Kris,' at an airport. No one took it seriously, but maybe there was some truth behind it.

The next one made me cover my giggles. It showed Castiel sleeping and the woman from the other photos. The woman was sneaking away from him, a marker in her hand. On Castiel's face were the words, 'Tomato,' 'strawberry,' and 'cherry top.'

**Krysta's P.O.V.:**

I remember that photo, though Castiel thought I got rid of it. I know who took that photo, and now I know who sent them in. She's dead.

**Angel's P.O.V:**

I was watching the news with Nathaniel. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged.

I know I'm dead.

**James' (other reporter) P.O.V:**

I know about the band, and I had to admit these pictures were convincing and cute.

"Now," I said as the photos stopped showing, "time for calls."

The phone started to ring the second I said that and I regret the news station's offer to take calls to get responses to the stories.

**Jessie's P.O.V:**

Oh joy, time for the calls. I hope no nutters call in this time.

"Caller number one, you're on air!"

"_Hello,"_

The captions were on the screen as the call went on.

_"I'm a HUGE fan of Lethal, and I can't believe he's getting married?"_

Oh no, it's one of _those._

_"Are you sure the photos are real? That they weren't photo shopped?"_

Actually, she had a point. A bit later, the call was over. Several other people called in. Some were nutcases, some were crying, and some were downright angry.

I felt a new respect towards the band Lethal, after all _these_ are the fans that they have to deal with.

"Okay," I said into the camera, "We have time for one last call…"

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

One last call? We're running out of time, "Hurry up!"

I had already changed clothes in case this worked. Krysta was already dressed, and she called out,

"GOT IT!"

**Jessie's P.O.V:**

I got a call on the earpiece. Apparently, the last _lucky _caller wants a video conference. Normally, we wouldn't do that, not on _live_ television, but the caller said he was Castiel Skulls. We had to check it out and when they screened him, it seemed legit.

I smiled at the camera, "Well, guess today's the lucky day!"

"Why do you say that, Jessie?"

"Castiel Skulls is watching the station, _right now, _and wants a video call!"

James blinked in shock, and I could scarcely believe it either, and I was the one who said it.

After a minute, we finally answered it. The video showed on the screen, with captions, on the right side of someone's TV, and we, the news station, would be on the left with captions too.

I was very shocked to see that it actually was Castiel Skulls from Lethal.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

The most funny thing about this was that I could watch the news with me on it as it was happening. I'm so glad Kris is good with electronics. I was also happy to this. Even if my face wore a scowl. The news reporters' faces were also priceless. I could hear Kris's laughter.

**Jessie's P.O.V:**

Castiel, or was it Mr. Skulls, was on the screen. He wore a scowl, but his eyes were soft. I heard a woman's laughter off screen.

"Hey Cherry Top," a woman's voice said, "Remember to smile!"  
Castiel's face turned red and he yelled off screen, "Be quiet Kris! This was your idea in the first place!"  
I blinked. Castiel turned back to the screen, "Sorry, that was my fiancé."

I smiled, "So it's true? Those photos are real?"

Castiel nodded, "There's real all right, and yes, I'm engaged."

I smiled, "Can we see the lovely bride-to-be?"

Castiel bit his lip and nodded. He left the screen, giving us a view of the background, so…that's what his house looks like?

Suddenly, Castiel returned. He brought a woman with him. It was the same woman from the photos. She wore a red top- that was as much as I could see because of the screen.

The woman smiled and Castiel had his arm around her shoulders.

"This is Krysta, she's my fiancé."


	16. OneShot 11: Castiel's Interview

**Author Note: This mentions one-shot#10, but you don't have to read it to make sense. This is after the epilogue, but before they have kids.**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I don't own ****_The Ellen Show, but_**** I haven't watched in a while.)**

**One-Shot#11- Castiel's Interview:**

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I didn't like this, not one bit. After that dang news report, many different places tried calling the house to get an interview. Finally, to get rid of them, Krysta and I agreed. Which is why I was on _The Ellen Show,_ right now.

I sat down in this comfy looking chair with Krysta at my side. We were on the stage, in front of an audience.

"Hello and welcome to _The Ellen Show!" _the over-voice said. Ellen was already sitting in front of us in a comfy, larger, chair.

"Hello, Mr. Skulls, and future Mrs. Skulls…"

I held up my hand, "Call me Castiel, and her Krysta,"

Krysta smiled, "Or Kris."

Ellen smiled and nodded, "Well then, Krysta, or Kris, first off, when did you meet Castiel?"

Krysta smiled, "We met in high school, though our first meeting happened right before my first day at the high school."

"So you met before 9th grade?"  
"We met in our senior year at high school. I just moved to a new town, and we met before my first day at my new high school."

"Oh. You're high school sweethearts?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we've been together since high school."

Ellen nodded, "This is fantastic. So, Castiel, do the band members know of this?"

Ellen leaned forward and I chuckled, "Lys, err Lysander, he knew of our relationship before anyone. He was in high school with us, and been my best friend since we were fifteen. The other band members didn't really know I was planning marriage till they were there when I proposed."

Ellen, and the audience, awed and I resisted the urge to wince.

I really hated interviews.


	17. OneShot 12: News Reporters are Stalkers!

**OneShot 12: News Reporters? More like stalkers!**

**Krysta's P.O.V:** After the engagement was announced the reporters for the tabloids are like stalkers, annoying stalkers that reminded me of that Ken dude before he went to military camp. Seriously, they were terrible… however, they were creative… I'll give them that!

* * *

**Third Person:**

Castiel rubbed his eyes. It was eight in the morning and he was barely awake. Wearing only his sweats, he made his way to the kitchen, careful to not wake Krysta. He opened the fridge…

*FLASH!*

A flash of a camera blinded him. Castiel glared. He destroyed the camera and tossed the reporter out, _How the heck do they make it in here?!_

* * *

"Good doggie," A reporter said as he gulped and backed away slowly. It was very late and the reporter swore he saw that damn dog smirk at him! Before he could blink, he was running on water as he was trying to avoid getting eaten...

* * *

Krysta opened her closet to try and find an outfit.

*FLASH!*

Krysta, in shock, immediantly punched the poor news reporter. She gasped, and leaned to him.  
"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

A reporter finally found Castiel Skull's house. It was past midnight, and it was hard to get there. He carefully made his way to the house to sneak in.

*GROWL!*

"AHHH!"

The reporter ran very quickly to escape the large guard dog that was chasing him.

* * *

Kris rubbed her eyes, a habit that she shamefully rubbed onto Castiel. It was two am, and she couldn't sleep. She was in Castiel's shirt and her underwear. She walked into the restroom, planning to wash her face.

She opened the cabinet under the sink…

*FLASH!*

"Seriously," Kris said half asleep, "how do you guys get in there?"

The reporter shrugged than was punched in the face when Castiel came.

After all, if you saw a reporter with a camera and your half-naked wife, you would punch the guy too.

* * *

The reporter felt very confident with the steak in his hand. He knew of the gaurd dog, but when he saw the injury reports he couldn't belive that a single dog could do that!

_Show no fear...they smell fear..._the reporter chanted in his head as he came face to face with the dog. He dangled the steak for a moment and put on a fake smile.

"Good doggie," He said in an overly preppy voice, "Who wants a nice juicy steak! Go get it boy!"

He threw the steak and to his horror, the dog didn't move. It stayed there, starring at him and growling. He swears he saw it lick its lips.

* * *

Castiel kissed his wife goodbye before he left the house, like he always did.

*FLASH!*

Confused, they looked around to see where the reporter was. They glared when they saw him. He was peaking through the window. Krysta smirked and moved her finger in a circle. Confused, the reporter turned around only to come face to face the guard dog, Demon Jr. The orignal Demon had died, but his 'girlfriend' had some pure breed puppies and Kris got one, so it was her dog. She named it after the father, Demon.

* * *

Kris was happily cooking in the kitchen.

*FLASH!*

It startled her and she immidently threw the closet object at her 'predator', which was a frying pan.

* * *

Krysta sat in the living room reading a book. She turned the page. The news reporter was smiling. He finally got past the gaurd dog, but he blew his cover when he tripped and broke a vase.

*CLASH!*

Startled and surprised, Kris grabbed the man, who at the moment she thought was a robber, and threw him out the opened window.

* * *

It was five am. A reporter finally snuck into the house through the vents with his partner. He was lowered from the vent by a harness.

He was ten feet from the ground, dangling from a harness when he heard barking. He looked.  
The guard dog, Demon, was right below him with his teeth glinting in the faint light.

The reporter looked up frantically and waved his arms up, "Pull me up! Pull me up!"

* * *

Castiel walked through his house. He heard some noise, and while he would ignore it, Kris and him were watching a horror movie (which isn't a good idea at three am). As a result, Kris was freaked out and made Castiel go down there to check it out.

He walked through the house, dressed in only his boxers, while holding a bat.

*FLASH!*

Castiel jumped and immediantly hit the poor guy in a very 'sensentive' place with the bat.

* * *

The reporters were all in a hospital. All the reporters from different magazines and TV stations. Most of them were in casts, and all of them were harmed. They all made the same mistake, sneaking into Castiel Skull's house.

The doctor walked in,

"I must ask, what in the world did this to all of you?"

All at once, they replied, "a Demon…."

One reporter, however, said something different, "the Devil, his wife, and the hellhound..."

* * *

Kris and Castiel were tired of all the reporters. You would think they would listen. As a result, Castiel put cameras all around the house and borded the yard with a non-harmful electric fence.

Kris heard someone scream and sighed.

"Do you wanna handle the reporter, or should I?"

Castiel and Kris listened to the sounds of barking, growling, and girly screaming. Castiel shrugged.

"I think Demon has it covered."

* * *

The reporters were at their normal meeting that was held every month. Reporters from every magazine, radio station, TV show, TV station, _every reporter _was there.

At the moment, they were discussing Castiel Skull.

"Ya know," a reporter said, "we have to find some way to deal with that damn dog!"

"Not to mention his wife's right hook..."

A reporter rubbed his jaw, that wife of Castiel's was strong, and they all learned to not surprise her.

A mumor of agreement went through the crowd.

* * *

Krysta walked into the security room to find Castiel laughing his head off. It was his idea to put the cameras up, and it was easy with Kris's help. Demon, or rather Demon Jr. since it was the orginal Demon's son, was the guard dog. Demon was across Castiel's feet.

Kris was glad to see that she wasn't the only one disturbed by Castiel's insane laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Did I ever mention how much I love this dog?"

Krysta narrowed her eyes and he sobered up, "and my- eh, fantastic wife, of course..."


	18. OneShot 13: Teenagers

**Author Note: This is mostly about their kids. Quick reminder with brief Profile(s):**

**Name: **Charlotte Skulls

**Age: **Ten

**Look: **Black hair that is her mother's shade of black, pale skin, and gray eyes that have green swirls in it

**Personality: **Very sweet and kind, kind of girly, and very into singing

**Parents:** Castiel and Krysta

**Name: **Jason Skulls

**Age: **Thirteen

**Look: **Black hair that matches his father's shade of black, pale skin, and green eyes

**Personality: **Acts kind of tough, but is really a softy

**Parents: **Krysta and Castiel

**Name: **Victoria Shawl

**Age: **Thirteen

**Look: **dirty blonde hair, golden eyes, slightly tanned skin

**Personality: **Very smart, but a bit a rebel

**Parents: **Angel and Nathaniel

**Name: **James Shawl

**Age: **Ten

**Look: **bright blonde hair and gold-purple eye s

**Personality: **very smart, not athletic, loves books, nerdy

**Parents: **Angel and Nathaniel

**Name: **Elizabeth Hall

**Look: **abnormally dark orange hair, mismatched eyes-one being brown and the other green-, pale skin

**Personality: **Quiet, loves drawing, not very book smart

**Parents: **Lysander and Iris

**One-Shot#13- Teenagers (The kids, thirteen years after the epilogue):**

**Jason's P.O.V:**

Ug. I hate school, I'm only thirteen, but I really hate school. The only good thing about it was seeing Victoria. Her parents and my parents don't get along well, but that doesn't stop us. She and I are like brother and sister. We both 'act' tough. She's very nice. I know my lil' sis', Charlotte, has a _major _crush on James, and that he likes her. I would never say it, but I have a _small _crush on Riley (whom later learned is Jade's daughter). She's into gardening, and very shy. She brings out my soft side, and I don't really mind. She had the most gorgeous brown hair with neon green streaks and blue eyes.

In fact, most of my friends are the kids of the bands' members, including Drake's kids. His daughter, Ella and his son, Michael. They're pretty cool too.

"Mr. Chase!"

It took me a second to remember that the teach was speaking to me. I almost forgot how dad told the school that our last names were Chase because he didn't want me to be mobbed at school if they found out _Castiel Skulls_ is my father. After ten years, his band is still very famous, and they still get mobbed and have _many_ fans.

"Mr. Chase…if you're done daydreaming, you wouldn't mind answering this question, now would you?"  
I scoffed- a habit I picked up from Dad- "Of course I mind, but you'll make me do it anyway."

The class ohhed and giggled while the teach looked peeved, but I continued as I looked at the board, "That answer's twenty-seven, by the way."

I leaned back in my seat. The teacher looked surprised and I smirked, "It's right, ain't it?"

The teacher narrowed her eyes, "Correct, but fix that attitude."

I smiled innocently, something I picked up from Mom.

The teacher sighed, it was almost time for class to end.

"Now, class, before the bell rings and you all head home, remember the party on Saturday. We have yet to get volunteers for …."

…blah, blah, blah. The teach has been giving us this since Monday and it was Wednesday…

"…any student who volunteers to help will get extra credit. Now, does anyone here _know _they can volunteer for food?"

It went on like this, the teacher naming something on the list and someone raising their hand. Then, the teacher writes their name down.

"Well, that just leaves music."

I looked up. No one was volunteering. Perhaps this could be my chance to become popular? I raised my hand and teach raised an eyebrow,

"Mr. Chase?"

"I could get Lethal to play…"  
The room was super loud.

"Yeah right!"

"No way!"

"Liar!"

I turned around, "It's true!"

The class scoffed, I didn't except them to believe me. The teacher sighed, "Mr. Chase, if this is another one of your shinigans…"

I waved my hands through the air, "No! I swear! It's true!"

As I was leaving school the school bully, Ben, came up to me. He's in my last hour. He poked me in the chest,

"Alright, tough guy, you better not be lying about gettin' Lethal here. There the hottest band out there and I'm they're biggest fan! If you're lying-"

He waved his fist in my face, and I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I walked away. I was stopped by Star, the school popular.

"Hey, you liar! You don't know Lethal!"

Her friends, and a crowd, was gathered around, "I know them though- they're the coolest. Castiel and me we're tight-"

They didn't understand why I was laughing as I left them.

Finally, it was time for the party. I couldn't wait to see my class' faces!

"Hey Jason!"

I turned around. It was Charlotte. She smiled, "Ya excited that Dad and them are comin'?"

Several of the students nearby turned and watched us. We never mentioned our parents at school, so this was gossip material. Elizabeth and the others came over. Students eavesdropped on us, guess they don't have anything better to do.

"You excited about Dad, Mom, and the others?"

We all nodded.

Finally, Dad arrived. It was epic! He came in disguise and when it was time to play he got on stage. Of course, Ben came over and trashed talked about me because it wasn't Lethal but I just shrugged and pointed at the stage.

Dad took off the large hat and the coat. He waved at everyone, who was in shock. I laughed, "Told you I knew Lethal!"

Ben was gob-smacked and the girl, Star, was furious. She got even more mad when she was near Dad and he said, very loudly, that he had no clue who she was which proves she was lying and I was telling the truth! Score! POPULARITY HERE I COME!

"How," Star said furiously, "does a dork like you know Lethal?"

I shrugged, "Not just me. We all do."

I gestured towards the others-Charlotte, Victoria, James, Elizabeth, Ella, and Michael.

Star scoffed, "Yeah right, weirdos."  
I guess Dad over heard her from his place on stage. He narrowed his eyes at her and winked at me. The band had yet to play. Dad went off stage, holding the microphone.

He came over to where we all were at. He put his arm around my shoulders and I refused to look at everyone's eyes.

Dad laughed and ruffled my hair, "The whole band and I would like it if you _didn't _call our _kids_ weirdos."

Dad ruffled my hair again, as everyone-even the teacher's- stared at us.

My only thought? Even a rock-star Dad can embarrass you….. goodbye popularity.


	19. OneShot 14: Telling the 'Rents

**One-Shot#14- Telling The 'Rents:**

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I sat on the couch with Krysta. It was late at night and we were at my house. We were watching a movie, but she fell asleep. It was only three a.m., ha, good thing it's summer.

Krysta snuggled into my chest. She was wearing my baggy t-shirt and some sweats. She looked….cute…

I starred at the TV, but I couldn't stop thinking about them, my parents. They were coming home soon, and I don't know _exactly _when…

"Castiel, dear, are you home?"  
Oh no.

My parents ignored me most of my childhood, and even now- it's why they got me Demon for company. They didn't know about Krysta yet, since they've been gone the _whole freaking school year and half of summer._

I hope they don't wake Krysta…Wait…crud.

My parents froze in the doorway. Dad, who had black hair and brown eyes, in his suit, just stared. Mom-she had brown hair and gray eyes- just smiled.

I looked down at Krysta, she was still asleep. Good.

I looked at my parents and put a finger to my lips, "Shh…"

My mom smiled and acted like she knew something, weirdo.

Dad narrowed his eyes and sighed.

Oh no, this ain't good, but why would I care?

Krysta yawned and snuggled into my chest even more. My parents were still watching us. Krysta was still asleep.

I had to talk to my parents though. I hope I don't wake Krysta.

I smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead gently. I carefully got up, and put a pillow under Krysta's head. She looked confused, even in her sleep, and then snuggled into the pillow. I smiled slightly. She was cute and sexy when she was sleeping- especially in my clothes.

I quietly walked to the kitchen where my parents were watching. I was thankful that no beers were left out otherwise my 'rents would be on my case.

I then closed the kitchen door quietly. As soon I was sure that Krysta wouldn't hear, I sighed angrily.

"What are you guys doing?"  
My mom smirked, "I think we should be asking you that…"

Okay, I may be a rebel at school, but I do love my parents, and we are pretty close- when they're home. I blushed slightly.

My Dad narrowed his eyes, "Who is that girl?"

I didn't like the way he said that. I growled.  
"That girl is Krysta. She's my girlfriend, which you would've known if you ever called."

That was a low blow and I saw my mom's saddened look. Dad avoided my eyes. I felt a bit bad, but it was true. They never call.

Dad looked thoughtful, "You care a lot about her, don't you?"  
Mom smiled slyly and I felt a bit weirded out.

"Of course he does dear. Didn't you see the way he treated her?"

I sobered up, "I care about her. I'm serious with her, yeah."

Dad and Mom smiled, "Well," Dad said, "Glad to hear that."

"Can't wait to actually _meet _her," Mom said then winked.  
The door opened to reveal Krysta. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Cherry top, I woke up and you weren't-"

She opened her eyes widely. She turned to me, "You see them too, right?"  
I laughed.

**_Years later:_**

This was it. I was going to tell my parents that Krysta and I were engaged.

They were proud of me, they've told me so. Dad never thought musician was a good career, until he saw how famous we became. I walked into my parents' house. I moved out a _long _time ago and got a house-that Krysta and I share- by the woods. It was nice because it was a reminder of the day we met.

Mom smiled at me, "Castiel, this is a pleasant surprise…"

Dad looked up from the paper, "How do you do, son?"

I nodded, "Sorry about the surprise. I just have some news that I want you guys to know about…"

Krysta poked her head in. She walked to my side and I put my arm around her waist. By Mom's look I knew that she suspected that Krysta was pregnant, but that wasn't it-at least, it wasn't the news this time.

"-Krysta and I are getting married."

Yeah, life is good.


	20. OneShot 15: Strip Poker

**One-Shot#15- Strip Poker:**

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

I can't believe it. Here I was, trapped in the basement of the school after school hours with almost the whole student body. We didn't do it on purpose, really. The school was setting up for a race, and all of us had to get supplies. We, by no means, meant to lock ourselves in the basement. Kim and Nathaniel were comforting Angel that it wasn't her fault- she was the last one in and she accidently shut the door without knowing it was locked on the outside.

I find it very weird though, since Angel isn't that carefree. In a way, also, I kind of blame her. The race wasn't supposed to be till next week, but since everyone found out about it, they bumped it up. And who told everyone? Angel, of course. So, Angel was the reason that the race was moved up and the reason we were stuck down here, but I didn't blame her entirely though.

Lysander calmed Iris by telling her that someone would find them, but I don't know how true that is.

It was after school hours and most of the teachers were gone. In fact, all of them were gone. The principle asked all of us to help get the flags and hurdles that were down here, set them in the gym, then leave. She was already gone.

The only bright side was that Amber and her gang-including the Cappuine chic or whatever her name is- wasn't there. They decided they were too good to help and left early. At the time, I was angry, but now I'm glad they didn't help. There's no way I would survive this for who knows how long while Amber was hitting on my boyfriend and insulting everyone.

Of course, Ken wasn't there either because Castiel wouldn't let him since Ken was too weak to help, so I don't have to hear 'would you like a cookie?' and 'the demoness!' every five seconds. Rosayala wasn't there either because she had an 'excuse note' to not be in the race and therefore didn't have to help set up.

"I'm…so…bored…" Alexy chanted as he banged his head on the wall. We have been stuck here for an hour and it was kind of boring.

"I know what we can do," Iris said and everyone looked at her questioningly, "we can play truth or dare! Or spin the bottle!"

We all just stared at her and Lys stifled a laugh. Iris looked away and blushed, "Never mind."

"Wait a second, what about…strip poker!"

Now we all stared at Alexy. He shrugged, "What? It's entertaining and…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cards, "I have playing cards!"

I shrugged, "Eh…why not? It wouldn't hurt."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, "_Strip_ poker?"

Angel giggled and set her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "But Nathaniel…."

He looked torn…SCORE! Way to go Angel! Use your boyfriend's weaknesses against him!

I smiled a bit evilly and I think I scared Castiel a bit. Ah well.

Nathaniel sighed, "Fine…"

Lys, eventually, agreed too. So, here we were. All of us, in a circle…playing strip poker, even Jade was playing! He doesn't go to the school, but he had the misfortune of fixing the school garden when the principle was 'recruiting' students to help. She roped him into helping. I met Jade before I even started school at Amoris because he helped get a piano off of me.

After ten minutes of playing, it was very entertaining. Kim and I had no problem with stripping, as we had no self-conscious and stuff. Angel was a bit more hesitant, but okay. Iris was okay too.

The guys were hilarious. Alexy, even if he didn't have anything, acted all 'tough' and was 'showing off,' which made everyone laugh-that was Alexy's goal after all. Armin barely registered the fact of lack of clothing and didn't seem to care expect for his blush. Jade was blushing like mad the second someone took off clothing. Lys was silent and expressionless. Castiel was enjoying it every time I lost-which was returned, and he didn't seem to mind his lack of clothing (though he didn't really having anything off yet). Nathaniel's face was red the whole time.

I still think Lys is cheated. After all this time, he yet to remove anything besides his socks and shoes. Everyone else was pretty stripped. I mean, Nathaniel was still in his pants (and, hopefully, boxers underneath). Angel still had her pants and undergarments-bra and undies- on, but had to remove her shirt. Kim was in her pants and shirt-unfair, I tell ya! Jade was in his boxers (he's really bad at poker). Alexy and Armin were in their boxers. Castiel had yet to remove his socks (and he still had his jacket). I think him and Lys are in league with each other.

Castiel glared at Jade, Alexy, and Armin. They were all staring at me at the bridge of having a bloody nose. I was usually good at poker, but it was my bad night. I was stuck in only my underwear and bra, showing off my chest, legs, toned stomach…._everything…_it's not my fault I have a big chest- I actually hate it!

It wouldn't have been so bad, but….today was the day I forgot to do laundry. Meaning, I had nothing clean to wear underneath….except for some lingerie that I _swore_ to never wear, but had nothing was clean and after Angel's visit I couldn't find my normal stuff (which I find very suspicious). So, here I was in some sexy, black thong and sexy, black, lacy bra. I could feel my eye twitch.

Today…wait a second…  
"Castiel?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it Friday?"

"So?"  
Everyone was watching me, but still playing.

"Doesn't that mean that no one will be coming to the school until Monday?"

This was very bad. To make it worse, I wasn't paying attention to my move. I now had to remove my bra. I felt my face heat up. I saw Castiel's glares at the guys and a lusty glare at me. It was also then that I noticed my cards were dealt rather strange…. and Angel was the dealer…. Oh…she's _so_ dead….


	21. OneShot 16: Merry Christmas

**Author Note:**

**This is the ****_last _****one-shot, unless you, as reviewers, have any ideas and if it's a crossover idea, I won't put it here- I will make it under the crossover sections as a new story. I can't do the wedding though because I wouldn't do it any justice. This one-shot Castiel and Krysta aren't dating, but Angel and Nathaniel are.**

**P.S. ****_I do not own nor claim the song in this chapter._**

**-CWA**

**One-Shot#16- Merry Christmas!**

**Angel's P.O.V:**

I'm so excited! It's Christmas! School's out, but they are still having a Christmas party. We all were helping set up. Krysta was setting up the sound systems, lights, and other electronic stuff with the help of Armin on some of it. Castiel was outside the gym smoking a cigarette I don't know how Krysta cans stand that!). Nathaniel and I were helping set up the streamers and everything, along with the rest of the student body. Jade, even if he didn't officially go to this school he was helping out, was putting some Christmas plants like those pretty red ones and mistletoes.

The gym was set up, but the party still didn't start officially for another two hours, so we all left so the teachers could finish up.

"Kris," I said, "Which one?"

I held up two dresses. One was dark green and would complement my blonde hair. The other one was red and a bit too…._sexy…._

Krysta looked up. We were both at her apartment getting ready for the party. She sighed.

"Green."

I smiled. I hoped she would say that. I threw her the red dress. She took it, confused.

"I…already have a dress…"

"But not a Christmas-like dress, therefore you're wearing that one!"

She eye-balled the dress like a drug, "Do I have to?"

I nodded, "Yep. Besides think of Castiel's face when he sees you wearing that…"

I made Kris smile and she laughed, then we were laughing.

Finally, we were ready. My guy were going to pick us up from Krysta's apartment. We were ready.

I had my blonde, wavy hair curled more than usual. I had the green, scoop-neck, long-sleeved, and long dress on. I wore black flats that were hidden by the dress's length. I had a cute little necklace on that was a gold chain with a cute little red mistletoe charm. I even put on some makeup that was some light green eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and a bit of lip gloss.

Krysta looked the best in that red dress. It was frilled at the bottom, which went to her knees (barely), and low cut. The sleeves went off her shoulders too. It was cute, and looked a bit…sexy…it didn't help that Kris had things to flaunt. I managed to get her into some black heels instead of her black boots. She wore her usual necklace. I forced makeup on her, so she lightly had some red eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and lip gloss.

The door bell rung and we both smirked.

"Come in!"

We didn't lock the door, so it gently opened. It was Nathaniel here to pick me up and give Krysta a ride. She was so disappointed when '_Cherry Top'_ didn't ask her to the dance.

The party was going great. I was talking with Nathaniel and mildly dancing.

At last, the band (which was Castiel, Lysander, and Krysta) started to play a Christmas song. I knew Kris planned to sing some Christmas music.

Castiel and Lys got off the stage so Kris could play. She didn't need their help with this song. It was the last song of the evening, and once she was done singing, the party would be over.

Peggy was taking plenty of pictures of everything, of course.

Krysta set down at the piano.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_And I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree…"_

Krysta really has a beautiful voice. It was a…so graceful… Castiel seemed to like it too. Krysta looked at Castiel as she sung the next part…

_"….I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true…._

_Baby all I want for Christmas…._

_Is….._

_You….."_

**Krysta's P.O.V:**

The party was over. Everyone was gone, and I had no ride back to my place. Angel left without me, which I wasn't happy about. I just basically, in a way, told Castiel I liked him. I hope he didn't understand it though, I didn't know how he felt about me. I sighed, I should start walking.

I heard whistling. It wasn't mine either. It was strange though…where have I heard that tune?

The person was whistling 'All I want for Christmas is you,' the song I just sang.

I turned around in my place in the doorway. It was Castiel.

"What do you want Cherry Top?"

He smirked. He pointed above me. I looked up. It was mistletoe. Before I could answer, he was by my side and kissing me.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

I let our mouths part for air. She didn't look happy, but her eyes did. She was also blushing, cute.

"So, I heard you need a ride home?"

She nodded, and it was official.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
